Even the Kings Have Weaknesses
by Zionophy
Summary: There was always a standard for heroes. Have these specific set of skills, values, and a Quirk, and you're a hero. Villains also had a standard also. They fit so well to the standards that everyone forgot that they were human. Humans had weaknesses. But, really, who would expect the number one hero to be weak for the number one villain, and vice-versa?
1. Steal My Kill

**AN: I had this idea days ago and decided to work on it. In this AU, Izuku and Katsuki are already in their quarter-life stage. Izuku is a villain and Katsuki is a hero. You can just go and read. I believe you guys can get my story so far. Please fave, follow, or review so I can get pumped! Love you guys**

* * *

Days without clients were slow. Izuku Midoriya loathed those days. It was a good thing he was his own boss, so he had decided to bike back home.

He bathed under the afternoon sunset. There was a slight zephyr that calmed Izuku's nerves. He could already smell the warm summer. It was just around the corner. He could go to the beach with Kacchan, but given the amount of workload they had, it would take a blue moon for that to happen.

But then again, under a year, they had more than enough money to retire. And they were just under twenty-five years of age!

With just two full deals, Izuku was able to buy a decent two-story house for himself and Kacchan. With the money that Izuku earned alone, he probably had enough to own all of the hero agencies and companies in Japan. Add that with Katsuki's saved money, they could probably take over the world.

But it's not like they haven't done that already.

They've conquered both spectrums: the hero world and the villain underworld.

Speaking of heroes and villains—

His bike skidded to a stop as he passed a block with a crowd. He rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like working. Considering there was a gaggle of heroes already, he guessed he had to help whoever-the-fuck villain there.

"Recklessness leads you to that, villain," he mumbled.

He looked around to see if he had any infected buildings there. He like to call the buildings that he had installed a smart weapon "infected" because the nerd inside him was still up and running. He connected his phone to a Bluetooth sniper he had secretly installed in one of the buildings around.

Being the nerd he was he had engineered Bluetooth weapons, reserved for specific people. They had a long range of connection that extended to a 100-meter radius. Cameras were installed to the weapons, their footage fed to the connected device.

The feed showed him a bunch of heroes trying to subdue the villain. Said villain had a Radiation Quirk. He had a large build, almost seven-footer. He wore a gas mask and cargo shorts. Powerful, but dang, the villain was reckless for just making a scene there.

"Huh, radiation . . ."

He had his sniper locked in on a debuting support hero. She healed teammates in combat. She was even able to reduce the infection of the radiation. What a rare Quirk.

Izuku smiled innocently. "It would be a shame if a debuting hero would go down on her first fight. She won't be remembered at all—"

A myriad of blond, green, black, and red sped past him, leaving the faint smell of gunpowder that Izuku loved. Izuku, again, rolled his eyes. His plans were foiled by Kacchan.

For the third time this week.

How could he remain number one villain if number one hero kept on disrupting his work?

Fucking stupid contract.

"You bitch-ass villain better get ready to get your ass kicked!"

Ground Zero flung one of Izuku's inventions (reserved for Kacchan and Deku use only) towards the villain and hit him clean on the head. Izuku sighed and opened the notes in his phone. He pressed the third note.

"Radiation-absorbing device—Kacchan's use counter: three. And with that he owes me dinner in a five-star resto. Great. And of course, he'll pay everything, even the tip." He disconnected his phone from the sniper and just watched his man in action.

His headset vibrated. Kacchan was calling. Why would he even call for help when he had the situation under control? Still, Izuku rode his way to an alley and accepted the call. His built-in holographic visor (another one of Izuku's brilliant inventions) buzzed to life, showing him a feed of what Katsuki was seeing.

"Even with your fucking device, the villain won't back down. Is he one of your clients?"

"Nope. Not at all. The villain is probably debuting also."

"That explains his dumbness. Wait, 'also?'"

Izuku explained, "Yeah. There's a debuting hero there. She's a support hero. Duck."

Katsuki dodged the incoming car. With just a tiny glance, he saw a terrified family inside. He cursed mentally and blasted himself to the other side to catch the car. He grunted as his muscles strained to carry the car. The screams inside just made him want to lose his marbles.

Izuku giggled. "Ooh, I'd love to hear you grunt like that."

"F-fuck off." Once he found his balance, the car fell correctly, with the tires bouncing. The family exited and thanked the number one hero in awe. He told the family to proceed to safety. They blended with the crowd. Katsuki returned to Izuku. "It's not like I'm the one who's doing the grunting. I fuck you like ninety-percent of the time. You only fuck me when I have awful days."

"Don't dominants also grunt when they fuck their submissives?"

Katsuki paused and shrugged. "Fair point."

"Focus on the villain, Kacchan."

"Yeah, I know. I really wanna end things already. Howitzer?"

"Go ahead. I wanna go home already."

"Great. I love the shit out of you."

"Love you too."

Izuku climbed on his bike and ended the call. He heard the crowd shuffle away for protection from the incoming move. And just like those badass scenes from action movies, a blast lit up the sky behind Izuku, while he was happily whistling. He found a small mirror nearby and looked. He saw the villain shoot up to the sky like a rocket.

"That's my Kacchan."

This was the life. If only being the best villain gave him a life like this, he should've wanted it already when he was a kid! Fortunately, only a reality check was needed. He had to thank All Might. If the passed idol hadn't discouraged him, he'd probably be just thrown aside in the hero world and just live in an office somewhere, being just a commodity in the corporate world.

Combining All Might's discouragement and Izuku's delusion, he had the idea that he could be number one villain instead. Then he was there. He ruled the world of villains. And no-one even knew his real identity yet, other than Katsuki, the freaking number one hero!

If it weren't for their hidden relationship, Izuku would probably be sentenced to death already.

Katsuki caught him one day when he already making in the villain world. Izuku was known for selling important information about heroes to villains.

* * *

 _Izuku was silently working in his room in his new apartment. He just had a new client who wanted information on this hero named Uravity. Some of these villains can't even think for themselves. If they were able to hit her from long-range, she would be most likely dead._

 _"But if their stupid butts think that she'd have a weakness from up close, fine. It's not like I'm the one risking his life here." He had to determine where she lived also, which was not revealed to protect her. What a hassle. Don't they know how difficult it was to hack in a GPS system without raising a red flag?_

 _As he was typing away, he heard constant sounds on the vent. No-one was supposed to know his location also, so it wrecked his nerves. He shuffled to the vent and pointed a pistol at it. He was trembling. He can't get caught when he was already causing a rift in the villain underworld!_

 _He had to shut this person up, one way or another. Running away won't help._

 _He heard a hungry panting inside, which caused him to shake more. That smell was so familiar . . . He shook his head and asserted himself. "Whoever is there, show yourself! I'll—I'll kill you anyway!"_

 _The vent flew to the opposite side because of a powerful punch, followed by a tiny explosion. The metal sizzled against his blanket. The heat caused a small part of the blanket to ignite. Izuku panicked and rushed to the fridge. He snatched a water bottle and poured its contents on the small fire. Good thing he was quick to react._

 _"Hey, what gives? I just bought this new blan—oomph!"_

 _He was pinned to the bed, with his mouth covered by a gloved hand. He could still feel the heat from it. His eyes trailed to the figure on top of him. His eyes stung from nostalgia. Even when he was caught, he smiled. Ignoring the hand, he shot up and gave Katsuki a hug._

 _"Kacchan!" The emotions were ravaging inside him, so he let them loose. His salty tears poured on the other's costume. "I-I thought I'd never s-see you again!" His hands measured the person who was all-too-familiar to him. This time, he wasn't hugging someone just so he can drive a dagger on their spine._

 _It was real, this time._

 _"You're still fucking Deku with your shitty tears up to now, even if you're a villain."_

 _The last word froze Izuku. How did Katsuki know he was a villain? The other explained that he had to do some complex research alone to find out who this uprising villain was. Izuku was scared. He didn't want to be caught!_

 _"Listen, nerd." Katsuki pushed Izuku slightly; enough to have them face each other. Izuku's face was red and damp. Yuck. He threw his handkerchief on the cry-baby's face. Izuku thanked the hero. As much as the reunion was fun, he had to find a way to escape. Fortunately he didn't have to._

 _Katsuki continued, "I should be taking you up for custody right now, but I need help. Yours specifically."_

 _Izuku could've chuckled if he wasn't drying his tears. "The Kacchan I know doesn't ask help."_

 _"UA taught me a lot of things."_

 _"Oh. Proceed then."_

 _"Good." Katsuki handed him a picture of a prominent villain. He insisted his name be Warlock. He was known for his Voodoo Quirk. It was an amazing one. "I want you to help me beat this son-of-a-bitch's ass once and for all. Gather as much data as you can and provide me weak points on him._

 _Izuku raised his eyebrow. "Can't you just do your so-called complex research on him?"_

 _Katsuki blushed. Izuku's eyes widened. Katsuki was blushing! He looked adorable when he wasn't trying to murder anyone. "I had to . . . stalk you when I connected the dots. My suspicions were correct." After just a second, his aggression returned. "And if you think you'd still be free if you don't help me, think again fucker!" Katsuki was just inches closer to Izuku. The smaller man waved him off._

 _"I don't plan on declining, Kacchan. I'll do anything for you."_

 _It was just like their childhood. Kacchan's murderous face and Izuku's overly friendly smile, reserved only for each other. Lots of things have changed._

 _But in the midst of everything, they still showed each other their true and innermost natures._

 _And as much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he was as glad as Izuku that it stayed that way._

 _Katsuki's face softened. Damn, UA really taught him a lot. He scratched his nape. "And ah . . ."_

 _Izuku chuckled. Katsuki didn't want to say it. "It's okay, Kacchan. You can stay in my place. You know, I could hire some villain goons to cross off the people who bombed your house." Izuku made an "X" shape on the air. Katsuki shook his head. Izuku frowned. How dare they destroy Kacchan's house._

 _"You've dedicated yourself in this villain gig."_

 _Izuku smiled. "A hero's enemy is a villain. A villain's enemy is everything."_

 _Katsuki studied the villains he had caught. It was true. Heroes always antagonized villains. Villains antagonized everything. He had to say that villains most of times had a good incentive, but lacked the proper circumstances to achieve their goal._

 _As for Izuku . . ._

 _It was Katsuki's fault he was a rising star. If he hadn't bullied the kid, if he hadn't ridiculed Izuku's delusions . . ._

 _Katsuki found himself agreeing to Izuku's offer to catch a movie. Izuku was living in a small apartment, so he had a tight enough space to place a television in front of the bed. "Wait here." Izuku proceeded to the living-dining room and grabbed nachos. "Spicy salsa with or without cheese?"_

 _"Without."_

 _Izuku returned with two bowls filled with nachos and salsa. He plopped down next to Katsuki and opened the downloaded videos on the television. "You're probably tired of hero movies already, right Kacchan?"_

 _"They make feel like shitting bricks."_

 _When Izuku scrolled down, he saw the titles of the movies Katsuki were in. Izuku panicked and almost destroyed the up button. The hero stopped the villain from pressing. He asked, "You watch my movies?" Izuku bit his lip in shame._

 _"Ah . . . I'm a big fan of your movies."_

 _"You should know, of all people, I'd hate acting for a movie."_

 _"Yeah, but!" Izuku shot up, but still calmed down. He wrapped his knees with his hands. "I thought that I would never see you again, so the least I could do is watch your movies. I mean . . ." Izuku chuckled. "The plots of your movies are probably at the bottom of the barrel—"_

 _"True."_

 _"But I still watch them because it's you, Kacchan."_

 _Even with all this villain crap going on, Izuku was still damn Izuku. Always made a way to be Katsuki's number one fan._

 _They eventually decided to watch a slice-of-life movie. Of course, Katsuki was bored as hell. He slouched while they both wolfed down on the nachos. Katsuki considered the spicy salsa to be mild. To Izuku, it was like the end of the world. Katsuki had to fetch Izuku water for about fifteen times halfway through the movie._

 _"If you can't handle the salsa, why don't you stop?" Katsuki asked as he munched down on another nacho. Izuku played with a nacho bashfully._

 _"You know how you want something, but you have to accept that said something is both bad and good for you?"_

 _Katsuki nodded then continued, "Then you wouldn't mind the bad things if you can get what you want? Yeah."_

 _"That's why."_

 _"Noble. Stupid, but noble."_

 _Izuku nibbled on a nacho covered with the red dip._

 _"Kacchan?"_

 _"Sure, dipshit."_

 _Katsuki proceeded to get a glass of water for Izuku._

* * *

One thing led to another and they were there. Izuku would find the confidence to ask Katsuki out, to which Katsuki agreed. The hero would then accept the Deku's confession and proceeded to live a secret and complicated forbidden romance. They would soon rise to the top of their positions.

Izuku never expected anything.

And he was glad that he had not.

What could Katsuki do without Izuku's inventions?

He had avoided disgusting paparazzi by making a quick getaway and using a transporter, disguised cleverly as a watch. Two years ago, he had expressed his overwhelming annoyance to the media. It took Izuku about six months to take in lots of quantum physics and human anatomy and all that yiddi-yadda. He had teleported himself in front of their house. He exhaled his annoyance off and entered.

Izuku called from the living room while playing a video game on his console, "Is it the media again, Kacchan?" The sound effects of guns rang in Katsuki's ears. The kid never stopped being a shitty nerd. But hey, Kacchan wasn't complaining.

"They fucking piss me off."

"Everything pisses you off."

Katsuki trudged weakly to the couch and dropped next to where Izuku was sitting. He was so exhausted that he can't even process anything. He wanted to pass out. Or probably blow the nearest object his eyes set down upon. However, his evergreen love for Izuku prevents him from doing any lethal acts to the shitty green nerd.

He deserved a vacation. He didn't care if he had to spend half of his savings (he probably still had enough savings to satisfy him for two lifetimes if he had done so); he just needed a rest. He put his head down on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku knew where this was going.

"I need my Deku plushie."

Izuku grinned. "Which just landed me a free gelato next time we go out. Huzzah for Deku."

"Come here, stupid bitch."

Izuku made himself comfortable on Katsuki's lap. The taller adult squeezed the life out of Izuku, as the nerd continued playing his game. Izuku kept on screaming commands to his Computer teammates, to no avail. He kept on dropping the enemies one by one.

"You're so fucking precious when you get toxic in a game."

"I know I—hey! Why the—uuurgh—don't go there!"

Izuku finished the mission with a lower score than he had expected. He set his controller down on the table and rested his back on Katsuki, still leaving the game on.

"Your Deku plushie is tired. Have you even eaten yet, Kacchan?"

"Make me a sandwich."

"Thank God, you ask for a sandwich. I was too busy playing that I didn't get to cook dinner yet."

"Mhmm. Go, you shitty Deku, or I'll bust your ass with a Howitzer."

"You know, I like how your threats don't even sound as convincing as before." Izuku headed to the kitchen and covered a loaf with _pimiento_ spreading and hot sauce. By now, it was a ritual to put hot sauce over every dish served to Katsuki. "Do you want me to heat it, Kacchan?"

"It's fine as it is."

"Okay then."

Izuku plopped another loaf and headed over to Katsuki. "Number one villain, Green Death, at your service, number one hero, Ground Zero. You know, you're basically a villain for keeping my identity a secret _and_ living together with me."

"You're basically a hero by helping me out in a villain attack."

"Yeah, but some villains are my clients and I reveal to them personal info about everyone I want them to know."

"That makes me wonder," said Katsuki, while tearing off the bread crusts. "Has anyone ever asked you about my important info?"

"You're the number one hero, Kacchan."

"Right—and what did you say?" Izuku pinched a piece of the sandwich and threw the entire chunk in his mouth. His tongue had gotten used to spicy foods, ever since he started living with Katsuki. It would be considered a weird day if he didn't even have any spiciness on his tongue.

"I usually mislead them. If I were to reveal your location, I would lie and lead them to one of my _infected_ locations. Then I _blast_ the shit out of them, with my Bluetooth turret guns." Izuku made an exploding gesture with his hands, while Katsuki watched intently. "Then I'd hire a clean-up crew. They're so gullible."

"My murder aura is starting to rub on you."

Izuku pouted. "It's your fault! I had to spend Kinder to middle school, listening to you always wanting to kill me. And now we're under one roof, so of course you're gonna start influencing me." Izuku poked Katsuki's cheek. "You're _bad_ , Kacchan."

Izuku smiled as Katsuki met his eyes. They exchanged a dreamy stare to each other. Even when they shared the love a married couple had their relationship, Izuku still found himself blushing. Everything was like a surprise to Izuku. Katsuki was there. He made Izuku's heart beat like there were no tomorrow.

"You know, since day one, you were already an amazing criminal, Deku."

"Of course, I—"

"I mean, you stole my heart."

Izuku turned redder than Red Riot. He tried to shake his bashfulness away. He mentally beat his chest with his imaginary fist to boost his confidence. If Katsuki were throwing these lines, then that meant he wanted his Deku. He put his body on top of Katsuki's and they fell slowly on the couch. "I hate your cheesy pick-up lines so much. That was so boring."

"Yeah, but I still made you feel like you won the lottery."

"I make the same amount of money the lottery promises in two deals with my clients."

"Shut the fuck up."

Two pairs of lips were gently placed together, like the fitting pieces in a puzzle. Of course, both of their breaths smelled horrible. Spicy cheese intermingled with katsudon. But who gave a shit? Their tongues fought for dominance, until Izuku decided to take his usual role and allowed Katsuki to probe his mouth. And for everything that was holy, Izuku would never get tired of handing over his control to Katsuki so that his pleasure levels would destroy the roof. His eyes seemed as heavy as anvils when pleasure tingled in his entire being.

He let Kacchan wash over him. Kacchan was his weakness—but he was invincible with him.


	2. The Star that I Have

**AN: Hi ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the second chapter! (No this is not a one-shot) Please fave, follow, and review if y'all like it so far. Thank you!**

 **(And also, as a sidenote, if you play Mabinogi Duel, look for "Ryko" - Rank 19 - Philippines. Please, I need friends)**

* * *

Izuku was an engineering genius.

That's why his business phone (the one clients use to contact him) was impossible to track. Calls were directed to a million phones across Japan, to confuse the tracking system. The phones included in the process don't ring. And the caller won't even know which phone was used to answer the call.

That's why even when his number was scattered across the world, Green Death was still unidentified.

Izuku grumbled as he answered the phone. He was still half-asleep, and he could feel Katsuki's warm body under him. He had an arm draped over his waist.

"Green Death here. People who call me when I'm obviously still sleeping make me wanna commit genocide. If you want me to do something for, like, a million Yen, consider it done."

An old voice came from the phone. "Yes, I would like to hire your services to assa—"

"No, I'm trying to sleep. Have a good day. Hire another villain or do it yourself. Bye."

Izuku dropped the phone on a small height to the ground and snuggled with Katsuki. The smell of nitroglycerin and metallic blood mingled. It was a weird smell, but they both got used to it. It was a simple thing a nice shower could fix.

Katsuki mumbled as he pressed Izuku closer to him, "You're planning to take the day off?"

"Just gonna stretch myself awake and then I'll _probably_ do villain work. Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning. Fuck, at least you're not gonna be a pest when I have to go to my work. Don't you know how many of your clients I have to face every single day, then coming up with a fucking good strategy because they know the weakness of their target hero?"

"Hey, I tell you what my clients plan to do anyway. I'm kinda like being a mix of hero and villain here."

"Whatever." Katsuki sat up and brushed his hair. He still had dry crusts of saliva from last night. He smelled his breath. Horrible. He poked Izuku's chest. "Would you at least stick with me for a while in my agency? My secretary quit."

Izuku's eyes widened until they looked like green moons. "But I thought Taka-san was making six digits per month? Why would she quit?"

"She has other passions to pursue. It was reasonable. I had her do shit for me literally twenty-four seven. Plus, she's probably saved enough money to last her a few years. So, what do you say?"

Izuku didn't hesitate. He stood up and stretched. The soft rays of the morning sun showered upon him. He was a sight. He chuckled. "I don't like being in my office anyway. And my clients can just hit me up with a call. How long will I be doing this?"

"Just a few days."

"Nice. And if I have to do some villain work—"

"I'm not stopping you . . . unless you start inflicting major damage."

Izuku assured, "Don't worry. I just make sure that I kill off heroes who have some stupid incentive on being heroes."

"Kinda like the legendary Hero Killer."

"Yeah." Izuku bent over and pecked Katsuki's cheek. The blond rolled his eyes. "But he has a strict standard for heroes. I tend to leave lots of heroes alive."

"You do know that my incentive is to just become number one right?"

"Mhmm." Izuku pinched Katsuki's nose, to which Katsuki punched the other on the arm. Izuku rubbed it off. "But I'm not as strict as Stain was. You have shown a positive influence to society, even when your goal is just acknowledgment. I appreciate that."

"I fail to understand you sometimes."

"Oh, I got Kacchan confused!" Katsuki was pretty sure that Izuku should've dropped the giggle by now. He was an adult already! But he was still didn't drop his childish features, which still fit him. Izuku took Katsuki's hands and pulled him up. "You'll get me some time. Or you don't have to. You can just leave me with my villain business while I leave you with your hero business. Fair?"

Katsuki was really itching to know how Deku's mind-set worked. He did always work based on his belief and bias. But he knew some rocks were better off unturned.

He squeezed Izuku's hands. Despite all the active crimes Izuku was involved in, his hands still remained smooth and soft. He rarely even used lotion. Before, their heights weren't really comparable from far away. Now, as adults, it was easy to notice that Izuku was only able to reach Katsuki's nose.

Katsuki replied, "Fair."

Izuku's smile was worth a thousand peaceful mornings. Katsuki used to hide how he always felt giddy when Izuku smiled with his usual frustration. But now that they were together (but not married, because they thought marriage was pointless—and neither was it still legal), Katsuki was able to expose his passive side. Don't get Katsuki wrong; his aggression was natural, but being angry all the time burned him out.

Katsuki returned the smile with a shove. "We should get ready. I have to get to my agency by nine."

"Great!" Izuku rushed over the stairs to get to the bathroom. "Have breakfast already so we won't waste time!"

* * *

Izuku was really a villain.

Katsuki didn't know how much heart attacks he got from Izuku's driving. Shitty Deku was probably trying to kill him also. It was a god thing there weren't any cops around.

"I'd evaluate myself an eight out of ten."

Katsuki exclaimed with a passion only he can muster, "Eight?! My life fucking flashed before my eyes _six_ times for the whole trip!"

Izuku checked the side mirror. He saw a few skid marks. He shrugged. "I'd be humble and give myself a seven. Is that fair?"

"No. I don't know how the fuck you got your driver's licence, but I'm teaching you how to drive tonight—given that you keep me alive while I teach you."

"I won't doubt your skills in driving, Kacchan!"

Katsuki had plenty of time to learn how to drive, especially in the bedroom.

Preferably in the bedroom.

Katsuki sighed in relief as the valet guy drove his car to the parking lot. Fortunately, there were no paparazzi. Izuku scratched his neck and loosened his tie. "Do I really have to be so formal in my attire? I mean, I don't have to act so professional when I'm working for the love of my life. Don't you agree?"

"It's just a few days. Deal with it."

"But still!"

"We're gonna talk later."

Izuku pouted. As soon as they walked in the building, Katsuki scowled because of a certain redhead waving at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Out of all the fucking people in the world . . ."

Izuku's eyes sparkled. "Kiri-kun, you're back!" Izuku jogged to Red Riot and performed their secret handshake. It involved the usual intro, then a thumb-wrestle. Whoever lost the thumb wrestle—

"Man! Guess I have to buy you a drink later, Izuku-kun."

Izuku smiled at Eijirou and turned back to Katsuki. Ground Zero asked, "What are you doing here, Hair-for-Brains? Shouldn't you be in the gym, inhaling manliness?"

Eijirou shrugged at him. "Just wanted to check on you and your girlfriend."

"Urgh . . ." Eijirou was writing himself a death sentence. "For the last time, Deku is a boy." Izuku chuckled. Kirishima was the best.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna guess he's the girl most of the time."

Izuku beamed, "You bet I am!" Izuku happily gave Eijirou the high-five, despite the joke that made usual same-sex couples uncomfortable. The redhead draped his arm on Izuku's shoulder and gave him a good noogie.

"Look at the number one hero, Izuku-kun. Look at how uptight he is with that murder glare." Eijirou had gotten used to the dirty eye. It wasn't like it was only reserved for a few people. It was for everyone to receive.

"Yeah, he's no fun."

"I don't care." Katsuki pressed the up-button on the elevator. He greeted his other employees as they rushed to their work. "You're more than welcome to stay in my office, if you don't have anything better to do, Red Riot. Or leave already. Or you can assist Deku while he assists me."

"Oh, nice. Izuku-kun didn't have any occupation before you hired him?"

Izuku had a thin smile on his face as Katsuki froze. Katsuki had to change the subject. But before he was able to, Izuku answered, "Let's just say . . . I was a freelance artist." Katsuki mentally face-palmed. Izuku looked especially happy that Eijirou was asking him questions. He nudged Izuku's arm. Izuku's smirk just grew wider.

"Bro, art is so manly!" Eijirou complimented. "You must've been amazing!" Izuku innocently scratched the back of his neck, faking his flattery. "What kind of art did you make?"

Katsuki thought, _The art of villainy and crime and royally pissing me off._

"I drew stuff on the Net." It was partially true. He drew two-dimensional models of heroes so he can visualize and analyse them in a simplified manner. He lied, "But I took down my work, so yeah . . . you can't see them anymore."

They all entered the elevator. There were a total of fourteen floors, with the top holding Ground Zero's office. Katsuki pressed the button for the seventh floor. "Oh," said Izuku. "Are we checking on your trainees?"

"Yeah. First thing in the morning today. Fortunately, I don't have much to do today."

Izuku quickly took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. He covered his chuckle. "I'm gonna bet a thousand Yen you'll be busy at six later."

Katsuki mumbled under his breath, "Damn it, you shitface Deku."

"Whoa," said Eijirou. "Language, man. What's up with you two?"

Katsuki dismissed with a wave. "It's nothing."

It was one of the worst times for Izuku to get on with his business. Katsuki was supposed to patrol at that time. All patrolling heroes were required to join the fray in case a villain attack happened. Izuku winked at him. Katsuki's eyebrows were knitted close. They stepped outside as the elevator dinged. They headed to the training center.

Outside the locked door, Katsuki looked like he saw a ghost as he heard the noises inside the room. He bit his lip. He rechecked his schedule again.

"Oy, fuckface."

Both Eijirou and Izuku jinxed, "Yeah?" The two friends started laughing. Katsuki scoffed.

"Shut up. Today's Thursday, right?"

The other adults nodded. He almost didn't want to open the door. But, it was his job to go through hell. He took a deep breath and pressed his thumb on the scanner.

The gates of hell opened.

Katsuki almost flew all the way to the other building as a herculean gust of wind burst its way out of the doorway. Fortunately, Eijirou dug the tip of his shoe on the ground and caught both Izuku and Katsuki. The adults got hit with a barrage of art materials.

"Holy fuck, why?" Katsuki mumbled as the air died down.

There was a chorus of wailing and crying and laughing that Katsuki thought it was the complete antonym of singing angels. During Thursdays, Katsuki's trainees were kids who had just developed their Quirks.

Which meant he had to deal with a bunch of four year-olds.

Pandemonium was just a few steps away. Katsuki barged his way inside to find his employees plastered to the ceiling with spider webs. A bunch of other kids were screwing around with their Quirks. Some were even fighting. It was a wreck inside. The Quirk development equipment was close to irreparable damage.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Most of the kids released their ooh's and aah's. It wasn't every day they saw the number one hero, the number six hero, and . . . some green guy?

Their awe silenced them for at least five seconds. Then some stupid kid mumbled, "I-I think . . . mistuh Gwound Zewo is . . . m-mad at us . . ."

The wailing repeated. How lucky for them to have a kid with a Noise Amplifier Quirk.

"Nononononono, I'm not mad at all of you! Damn it!"

The number one hero was steaming furious. His attempts to pacify the kids only made everything worse. Probably even four times as worse. He was about to blow the blackboard up before a smooth hand stopped him. He turned to see Izuku with a bright smile.

"Let your secretary do this, Kacchan."

Katsuki considered. Izuku seemed to have a charm to children. Some of Katsuki's classmates in UA who had children asked Izuku to take care of their toddlers. With Izuku's bright personality, he had the kids fall head-over-heels for him in a matter of minutes. He sighed in defeat. "Go ahead. I don't wanna do this."

Izuku giggled. The light-hearted sound had a few children turning heads, to which Katsuki and Eijirou froze in awe. Just a laugh had half the children's attention. Izuku kept his bright personality shining and waved, saying, "Hello everyone."

Two words had all of them shut up.

Izuku clasped his hands together and said, "Wow, aren't we such good boys and girls today!" Izuku cleared his throat and placed the tips of his fingers on his chest. "My name is Izuku Midoriya." He gave them his signature toothy smile. "I'm Ground Zero's boyfriend."

"Whoa . . ."

"He's so pretty."

"He's so handsome."

"Ground Zero is very lucky."

Izuku sneered at Katsuki. The hero replied with a grumble.

One of the kids raised his hands. Izuku nodded at the child. The four-year old stood up and brushed his pants. He asked, "But shouldn't boys be with girls? Isn't it bad for boys to be with boys?"

Izuku could feel Katsuki's murder intent behind him. He just gave the kid a small grin and answered, "That's a topic you'll talk about when you're a bit older. But you know what?" Izuku made a gesture to the kids to scoot closer to settle down on their sleeping mats as he sat down on the floor. They obliged like he were the supreme overlord. He technically was in the villain world.

He continued, "I could introduce you right now to the topic of boys loving boys with a story. Who wants a story?"

Hands of all shapes and sizes shot up like there were no tomorrow.

Even the manly Red Riot raised his hand.

Izuku chuckled. "All right. So let's begin."

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a very good hero named _Kacchan_. He always saved everyone when there was trouble; he was the symbol of hope to many people. He was the best at everything and he was super good and even super handsome.

Kacchan had a super-smart and genius friend named _Deku_. But Deku was a very, very, _very_ bad villain. He fought with so many heroes and even defeated a few. He always was a terror to everybody who heard his name. But, even if he was bad, Deku was really adorable and he had a cute and handsome and pretty face. (Can you stop bragging, Deku?)

Why are they friends? Because they wanted to be. No-one was able to stop them.

Kacchan had a special place for Deku in his heart, and so did Deku. When they grew a little bit older, they realized that they had intense feelings for each other.

The intense feeling is called love.

It was so rare and pure.

They weren't man enough to admit their feelings yet . . . until one fateful day . . .

The two adults went to meet each other in Deku's apartment-slash-hideout. He was working on this complex experiment that aided him in creating impenetrable armour. As soon as the door opened, Deku skipped over to Kacchan and showed him his solid fabric.

"Hey, Kacchan! What do you think of my material?" Deku was buzzing with energy as Kacchan examined the fabric. Despite the stretchable and malleable properties, it was still able to take multiple hits from huge amounts of force.

Kacchan answered, "It's amazing. How'd you get the components for such a complicated alloy?"

Deku had a shy smile and he scratched his freckles. It was almost a habit. "I know people. 'Cuz . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a rising star in the villain world. I get it." Kacchan handed the material back to Deku and started to head out. He had to save a couple of people hours before so he was fatigued. "I have to leave and rest. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

Deku looked at the floor as Kacchan slowly turned around and tried to exit. It was almost as if he was waiting for Deku to talk.

In fact, Deku wanted to talk about something else too. It was too much for him to bare if he didn't say anything. He had a burning sensation inside whenever Kacchan was there with him. Even during the dullest days, Deku always brimmed with life if he was with Kacchan.

That's why he steadied himself and shook his head.

"Well . . . there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, really?" Kacchan entered the apartment. "Care to expound?"

"Err . . ."

Deku wanted everything to end. But he know the only way to end things was to tell Kacchan what he wanted to say. And so he did. He couldn't bare the heartache.

He questioned, "Would you . . . by any ch-chance . . . go on a date with me this Saturday . . . o-on the usual hill we went to a-as kids?" From there, Deku exploded with a continuous nervous tick of mumbling. "I-I mean, you don't r-really have to! It's just a date and it's kinda stupid and I know you're not looking for love yet because you're on your way on becoming number one. But then again, it would make me really happy if you did! But y-you wouldn't date a vil—"

Kacchan stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and flashing him a rare and thin smile. Deku almost melted to a puddle of Deku-water when he heard Kacchan's reply.

"Yeah, I'd go on a date with you."

Deku burst into tears until his apartment flooded with that nasty stuff!

Back when they were kids, Kacchan and Deku used to go up this hill. The public was restricted to enter that place, but they always seemed to sneak in.

Deku was carrying a picnic basket, while Kacchan held the bag for the tent.

Halfway to their destination, Kacchan stopped before stepping on a bridge. There was a stream of water below. See, there was this one occasion in their childhood that seemed to etch a mark on Katsuki's mind.

Before, there was a log to bridge the gap. One time, he fell. Deku tried to help him up, but Kacchan refused his help. After that, Kacchan turned very prideful.

Deku said behind Kacchan, "I'm . . . sorry."

Deku remembered how he had changed Kacchan. The will to help others made a dent on Kacchan's pride. After kid Deku tried helping him up, he made a vow to refuse help from anybody. Deku was looking at the green grass underneath him. It tickled his ankle. If he hadn't helped Kacchan before, he could still be one of the nicest boys around.

Deku was sorry.

There was a slight silence between them, but the silence said millions. Deku clutched the picnic basket until his knuckles turned pale. Kacchan studied him with steady eyes. He knew why Deku felt guilty. He, too, was guilty.

Usually, the bad villain was the one comforting the hero because, while he was bad outside, he was still a decent person inside. Kacchan decided to do things the other way around. He caressed the hand of Deku. His grip loosened ever so slightly, until he had finally calmed down.

Kacchan uttered, "Both of us are like this because of each other. You made me, and I made you. So, instead of blaming ourselves, we just have to deal with the way things are."

Deku remembered the childhood he went through with Kacchan. It was a secret that he didn't want to tell. But he knew that Kacchan had something to do with him. He nodded and followed Kacchan.

There was no reason to dwell on the past.

They just had to grit their teeth and move on.

That's how life worked for the both of them.

They reach a cliff that showed the whole view of the city by night. Fortunately, Deku was prepared and sprayed mosquito repellent all over the area. Kacchan spread the picnic blanket and set the basket on top. It was a white blanket with green polka dots.

The wind was slow that night.

"Oy, Deku." Kacchan patted on the spot next to him. He was seated at left center of the blanket, facing the city. He could see UA from there. Deku shuffled to where Kacchan wanted him to be and carefully sat down.

"I made—" Deku reached in the basket and pulled out a wide cylindrical food wrapped in wax paper. "—a spicy burger for Kacchan! I-I hope you like it."

As Kacchan opened the wrapping, an aroma of eccentric flavors wafted through the air. Kacchan's tongue begged with all its life to taste the delicacy Deku had prepared for him. The buns were golden brown, with sesame seeds shaped like a heart. A perfectly mahogany burger slice was fitted perfectly between the two buns. It was mahogany because it was seasoned with so much Sriracha hot sauce, just the way Kacchan loved it. It was moist, but not dripping oily. The square of cheese was melted just enough to not make a mess. A fresh slice of lettuce was on top of the meat.

Kacchan, wanting to savour the flavour, bit off a small, generous part of the burger. A party of flavors exploded in his mouth. Of course, he didn't recognize some of the other flavours, but they fitted so well with the lettuce, cheese, meat, and bread. The only hidden flavour he had recognized was soy sauce.

The man was shaken to the core. That delicacy reserved for him was the food he had wanted, but had never deserved. Deku liked to say otherwise.

"You deserve it, Kacchan. You . . ." Deku blushed and gripped his elbows. "You mean more than everything to me. In fact, you deserve even more; I don't think the burger is good enough to express how much you deserve."

Kacchan, still shaken by the taste, rolled his eyes and flicked Izuku's temple. "Ow! Kacchan—"

"Don't sell yourself short, nerd. This burger is amazing. I would give up my years in UA just to have this one more time."

"Don't say that, Kacchan!"

"It's true; I would. But there is one more thing I would like to give up lots for. Probably even my life."

Deku didn't take it wrongly. There were more things in life than an amazing burger. He accepted the compliment for the burger and asked, "What is it, Kacchan?"

"I'd give up everything I have for you."

Deku, now red as a tomato, almost shrunk back as Kacchan slapped him with the compliment. He became a nervous wreck and started to diminish his value. Kacchan grew tired of his stuttering and punched his shoulder.

"Just take the damn compliment and go eat whatever you made for yourself." Kacchan reached in the basket and summoned a katsudon. "Huh, as per usual." He handed Deku the plastic bowl and Izuku started devouring it. Katsudon had always been Deku's favourite.

Kacchan couldn't believe that even though his tongue had gotten used to the taste of the burger, he still felt divine as the flavors exploded and melted in his mouth. Deku really was something else.

As soon as Kacchan was finished, he downed a bottle of water and fell back. He knew it wasn't healthy to lie down after a meal, but he didn't care. Deku followed after and fell back, his green hair almost blending with the color of the grass.

"Hey." Kacchan forced his arm under Deku's head and held him close. Deku wanted to protest, but Kacchan said, "Don't fight; don't ask. I know you'd want it anyway."

"Kacchan, I—"

"Shut up and just enjoy the night with me."

Deku learned from Kacchan's words, but he still hesitated in putting his hand on Kacchan's chest. Both their hearts were not beating in synchronicity, but Deku knew they still beat for each other. Deku sighed and gazed upwards.

"It's . . . it's a shame that the stars didn't plan to come out tonight, Kacchan."

Silence reigned for a whole minute. No-one said anything, until Kacchan exhaled and tightened his hold on Deku.

"I wouldn't care about the damn stars if I can just admire your nerd face from up close."

Izuku melted one more time as the sweet words penetrated their way to his soul and filled him to the brim. Why must every single flirt make him fluster?

"Don't say anything," said Kacchan. "I made a whole bunch of flirts after you asked me out and memorized them in front of my mirror. Don't screw up my vibe."

Deku chuckled softly like the bundle of warmth he is and curled up even more next to Kacchan. He wanted nights like this. He didn't have to think of his villain stuff. Kacchan didn't have to think of his hero stuff too.

They just set everything aside, just so they can be with each other.

"Follow me," requested Kacchan. Deku did as he was asked and trailed behind Kacchan. He led him to the nearest tree and placed his pointer on the trunk. "Don't think of this as cliché or something but . . ."

With tiny and concentrated pops, he fried the trunk with his Quirk and outlined a heart shape. Deku was amazed and watched with sparkling eyes as the bark lit up in several pops and darkened. Kacchan drew the initials of their names inside the heart.

 ** _K+D_**

Deku didn't feel like crying at that moment. His spirits were lifted unlike that usual self. He mumbled, "It's unfair, Kacchan; I didn't even have the time to confess how I felt and then you just—" Deku threw his hand on the burnt spot and shook his head. "Yeah. You did that."

"Then confess now. Or are you too chicken to confess first?"

"No, I'm not!" Deku took a deep breath and exhaled. His breath mixed with the wind that smelled like morning dew and gunpowder. "Okay. Kacchan, I really like you. I want to dedicate my villain heart to be with you. I'd do everything for you."

"Goddamn, you don't need to do anything." Kacchan pressed Deku on the tree and pinned him with his weight. "Just stay here with me. That would be enough."

Kacchan gripped Deku's waist as they kissed under their marked tree.

It was unfortunate that at that time, the stars decided to show up from their hiding.

But who cared?

For all Kacchan had learned, humans were made of stardust from the deaths of stars. He was more than happy he was in close proximity with a person made by the stardust of a unique, green star.

* * *

"The end."

The children's snores filled the room as Izuku had finished the story. Izuku's charm had infected the children. Izuku turned to Katsuki and smiled.

"How did I do?"

"You changed a few things in our date."

"Yeah, bro!" Eijirou whisper-shouted. "Like how you made yourself a villain just to add some spice in it—" Eijirou gave Izuku the "OK" gesture with his left hand. "That was legit."

There was a certain hint of pride in Izuku's eyes as he glanced back at Katsuki with his villain smirk. Katsuki rolled his eyes. Why did Izuku have to shove his criminality in his face?

"Anything to make a story seem better."

Katsuki muttered, "You were humble-bragging the whole story."

Once Katsuki helped his employees down, they went to the hallway. Izuku tapped Katsuki's shoulder and asked, "Do you wanna eat brunch with me and Ei-kun? My treat before he takes me to Happy Hour tonight."

Katsuki thought for a second but still shook his head. He didn't feel like it. "No. I have to sort things out in my office."

"All right." Izuku stood on his toes and planted a rapid kiss on Katsuki's lips. Tasted like the minty toothpaste they had just tried recently. "You get the elevator first. I'll see you later. Be ready at six."

"Whatever, nerd." The elevator dinged and Katsuki stepped inside. He pressed the topmost button, where his office was. He said. "Miss Steele."

"Mister Grey," Izuku replied as the doors closed.

The number increased until Katsuki was on his destination. Eijirou uttered, "Well, that was something. What's up at six o'clock?"

Izuku kept a stoic face and pressed the button to go down. He shrugged.

"I just have a hunch that a villain would attack."


	3. Middle of the Night

**AN: Woohoo, another chapter. Please fave and follow if you like it so far. Review to point out stuff or commend and stuff.**

* * *

A dark figure stood on top of one of the city's tallest buildings.

Izuku Midoriya was geared up with his flexible crafted armor. He wore an olive green, bulletproof induction suit with silver conductors on top, designed the same as the UA gym uniform. As an addition to the copycat design, he could release stored electricity through a built-in Taser on the palms. His suit covered no visible part of his body, save for the head. He wore a black cloak over his suit. He still had lots of hidden features, courtesy of DNA from powerful Quirks. He combined Quirk DNA to his suit to enhance and amplify it.

Behind his suit was where his wings were stored. If he wanted to shoot from long range, he could use his metallic feathers as ammo, which was still limited.

He wore a helmet made out of the same material as his armor. It bore a sinister smile, almost similar to his desired hero costume. In place of his rabbit ears, there were deadly horns filled with poison that paralyzed anyone he stabs it with.

He had two swords, one of his own and one that he stole from the Hero Killer's grave. It took him a good while to steal that sword. He had a belt that held his nitroglycerin grenades (courtesy of his love), one revolver, and a dagger he made himself too.

He uttered, "To start the show . . ."

He expanded his wings, and they bloomed with grace in the dark night. He stepped off the building and rocketed to an electric line. He slashed it in half, exposing the electricity current. He slowed his landing with the wings and stored the electricity.

"Untouchable."

His silver conductors buzzed to life. He couldn't wait to fry his victim.

The cut line caused a few buildings to shut off in darkness. People started flooding outside. They immediately found the cause of the blackout. They kept a good radius away from the Green Death. Some took pictures, not letting the opportunity to immortalize their moment seeing the number one villain get away. Some backed away.

Izuku still had a sense to entertain the people's wants. He chuckled in his suit and posed with peace signs. More flashes.

Green Death knew he had caught the hearts of the media. He was just so entertaining to watch because of his grace and precision. Though he rarely fought, his skills were one of his best components on his being number one. The other factor is his relation to villain attacks. About forty percent of attacks had correlations to Green Death.

Out of the corner of his sight, a hero was launching his way. He smirked and released a small bolt. He hit the man square on the ankle and made him lose balance. He tumbled to the ground with a rough landing. Izuku cringed.

"Damn it . . ." muttered the injured hero. "I'll be the first and only hero to beat you!" He pointed furiously to Green Death and tried to stand. Emphasis on _tried_ as he fell again.

Izuku sighed. "Give it up." His voice was altered so as to avoid voice recognition. "You're not my target. You're just a pebble in the way. I wouldn't want to hurt you, but if you're so willing, then I could satisfy your masochism."

"I assure my-" Izuku flinched as the hero clenched his fist, to which the suit started constricting Izuku. "—victory!"

"Sh-shit!" Izuku mumbled as the shut was crushing his body. Metal manipulation. Fortunately, he had engineered an anti-Quirk bullet, riddled with Eraserhead's Quirk. To distract him, he threw a dagger to the hero, even though he had lots of trouble with the constriction. The hero controlled the mid-air weapon, but reverted the suit to normal. Izuku then fired the bullet while he was distracted and hit him on the elbow. The hero dropped and screamed in pain.

His Quirk was deactivated, so Izuku made his move and knocked the man out cold while he was in pain. He whispered, "Sweet dreams." The hero released a grunt as his eyes rolled into pale whites.

"Everyone, stay outside the police tape and let the heroes handle this!" Izuku recognized it from the second Ingenium, Iida Tenya.

"Great."

Izuku wanted to get to his target already so he rushed to Tenya with incredible speed and thrust his stolen sword. Instead of hearing a painful opening of a wound, he heard a chink on metal. He looked up and found Red Riot blocking him. He dodged a hook and got away with jumps and backflips.

"Sorry man, but we gotta make this quick," said Eijirou. "I still have to get back to Ground Zero's girlfriend and have Happy Hour with him." Eijirou straightened himself from his battle stance and revealed a pair of handcuffs. "So if you'd please, turn yourself in and be the better man. We can settle this in court."

Izuku clenched his fists. What did Eijirou think he was? An idiot. He flipped his left bird on the air.

"Fuck you, class 1-A produce."

Izuku felt a chill behind him, turned to his instincts, and dodged an icicle to his left. Considering he already knew who this was, he dodged forward and burst to the source.

 _Todoroki-kun . . ._

It was unfortunate this boy still had his daddy issues. He was slowly dropping in the hero rankings due to his unwillingness to use his left side. Sure, he was incredible even with just ice—which earned him number two, but other heroes were catching up and he slowly, but surely, dropped to number fourteen.

Still, Izuku knew how much of a threat Shouto was so he had to dismantle this as soon as possible. He focused his stored electricity on his left palm and drove it to the hero's chest. Half-boy struggled in the electrocution and dropped without his consciousness.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun," Izuku whispered. Izuku caught him and gently placed him on the cement.

When Izuku started working discreetly with Katsuki, he was eventually introduced to the whole class. Other than, Eijirou, Ochaco, and Tenya, he had a friendly fondness to Shouto. He had expressed said fondness to Shouto. The hero-in-training, however, mistook it as something else and returned Izuku's fondness with another type of fondness. He took Izuku to a booming restaurant and ordered the other the most expensive five-star katsudon. Izuku could remember himself taking an hour to savor the flavor of the katsudon, qhile Shouto peacefully ate an okonomiyaki. It took Shouto a while to express himself to Izuku, but he did so with a heartfelt original poem.

While Shouto was always willing to give a mile to impress him, Izuku wasn't able to accept the warm confession because he was already growing feelings for someone explosive. Shouto felt terrible about it for a month but soon moved on. While the rejecter was the last person who should comfort him, Izuku still had done so. He had to stay over in Shouto's place for a whole week to console him about the heartbreak Izuku himself caused. Shouto didn't understand why Izuku tried to help. Izuku was unable to dissect his own inner motive, but just said that he wanted to.

Still, even with their history, Izuku was warm towards Shouto and couldn't bear the thought of hurting the already-scarred hero. He was already physically and emotionally damaged.

Izuku couldn't even help Shouto with his daddy issues, so he wanted to cut his losses.

"Sorry!"

More and more heroes surrounded Izuku. Stupid. Breaking the element of surprise was a terrible idea. Izuku studied all of them and was on his way to creating a good plan.

A similar barrage of dull colors flew past Izuku and grabbed him in a chokehold. He was smashed into a wall and faced the number one hero.

"I'm finally gonna blast the shit out of you, bastard bitch."

Izuku deactivated his voice amplifier and whispered through his communicator with Katsuki, "I love you, Kacchan, but do you mind loosening your grip on me? It hurts." It was quiet enough for the newscast to catch.

"Shut up, nerd. I don't act halfway. And I love you too."

Izuku bucked up his legs and kicked Katsuki out of the hold. If he wanted intense acting, then intense acting it was. He swung his crafted sword, enough to graze Katsuki's costume on the abdomen area. Horrible mistake as the fabric tore open. Izuku was distracted in admiring Katsuki's body that he was unable to dodge a kick from Tenya.

Fortunately, the suit absorbed a lot of the force. But since it was lightweight, Izuku still had to stumble from the momentum of the kick. He activated his voice device again and got into his battle stance.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you guys. Just some hero who deserves to get an ass-kicking. So let's not take this to dangerous measures, okay?"

The band of heroes made sure to create no exit for the legendary Green Death. Izuku took the opportunity to find where his target was . . .

And he was just in front of him.

 _Spelunker. Quirk: Mineral Control. Smuggling illegal drugs and selling them. Really stupid that he made transactions in my kingdom. I know everything a villain does if I want to._

Izuku had to at least do some damage. He knew his limits and he knew that his skill wasn't enough to defeat all those heroes. He had counted at least thirty. He guessed that they had been planning it.

"Damn it. I'll have to attack in stealth next time, instead of showing off to the world."

Considering he basically _told_ Eijirou that there would be a villain attack at six, Eijirou was able to report to other heroes and prepare. Izuku cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

Still, with the logical side left in him, he shot several bullets at his target, accurate enough to hit important places in his body to end his career.

Simple as that.

Word spread around before that his Quirk was Weapon Mastery.

What a joke.

A funnier joke was that the heroes were always having problems with a Quirkless shitstain like he is.

Screw that. He had to escape.

While the target dropped to the cold cement in pain, Izuku activated his wings and flew.

"Oh no, you're not!" Izuku recognized that the voice came from Momo Yaoyorozu. She had a bazooka by her side and was aiming at him. Izuku knew she wasn't holding back, so he guessed she had a heat-seeking missile.

Bless Izuku and his genius brain.

"Great idea, but what if I guide the missile to a group of peop-"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark silhouette from an alley approaching Katsuki. Being probably the only one who saw it, he cursed and dove over Katsuki and swung his longsword.

"Don't touch him!"

He had managed to block the attack and inflict little damage to . . .

It was a goddamn Noumu.

Izuku wasn't expecting the League of Villains advancing at that night. But the again, that damned Shigaraki was always so sneaky.

"N-no-" Izuku propelled himself with the Noumu's hand and landed next to Katsuki, both his swords ready. Fresh blood dripped on the palm of the Noumu and Izuku's sword. "At least he doesn't have a Hardening Quirk this time." He turned to the paralyzed heroes and shouted, "Get out or else!"

Lots of muttering lingered in the air. Most of them didn't want to obey Green Death's orders. Why in the world would they listen to—

"You heard the fucker!" exclaimed Katsuki. He and Izuku dodged a swing from the Noumu. "Leave this piece of shit to us!"

Izuku mumbled, "I don't know, Ground Zero. You were almost hit by that monster a while ago."

"Go fuck yourself, nerd."

"I would if I could. But I really need your assistance when there's intercourse involved."

"Oy, Bakugou!" Eijirou called from behind. "We can outnumber-"

Izuku was having none of this. "The League if Villains are attacking! Surely, they would wreck havoc in other-"

Turmoil was heard from other parts of the city. Izuku was sure Shigaraki saved up a couple of Noumus. A single Noumu attack hadn't occurred for months until that day. That skinny bastard could attack any time he wanted but he chose _that_ day. Izuku either had to dismiss the case with a spy, or pure coincidence.

Izuku hoped it was the latter.

He blocked an incoming fist towards Katsuki. His swords weren't made for heavy damage, so he decided to use less blocking and more dodging. Katsuki looked back and was thrilled of all the other heroes gone to neutralize the damage of the other Noumus. This son of a bitch was getting his ass—

"No killing, Kacchan. They're transmogrified humans."

"I'm not planning to." Izuku jumped away and paired with Katsuki.

"No Howitzer or any powerful techniques also."

"Damn it."

"Just basic explosions here and there. They're strong enough to take one down."

"Whatever you say, mom."

"Kacchan, you're the daddy."

"Fuck off. Shit, move!"

Izuku barely dodged the laser beam from that monster's eye. He nodded to Katsuki in gratitude and sheathed his swords behind. His swords and guns were too lethal for his liking. His dagger was enough. He grabbed his dagger and got himself in a defensive stance, with the blade facing the ground diagonally.

"We have to get close."

"I knew that, shithead."

The Noumu roared like he was king of the jungle and grew in size. Izuku gritted his teeth. "This is bad."

"He's just making himself an easier prey. Go."

Izuku dashed at an incredible speed towards the monster and tapped the metal of his weapon to glow with electricity.

The Noumu prepared for a smash down on the villain. Izuku instinctively threw his dagger in the air, a technique he had copied from Stain, and ran on the massive arm. He did a frontflip and activated the magnet under his boots. The dagger attached halfway through the sole and was shoved to the monster's arm. Izuku could hear Katsuki scoff from behind. Villains had to have flair too, though unnecessary in some cases. The Noumu shook the city with a blood-curdling howl. Izuku pulled the knife out and leapt out of the arm, just in time as the monster swung with the injured arm.

As he landed, he glanced at a charging Katsuki and blasted on the Noumu. Izuku threw the dagger to Katsuki's grasp, and with good chemistry, Katsuki released an explosion to send the dagger to the ground, slashing the Noumu's shoulder in the process. Izuku caught the scalding weapon and swiped it on the monster's ankles, causing it to tumble to the ground from the injuries. Izuku slipped between the Noumu's legs and watched it crash with a roar. It released lasers from its eyes in panic and started damaging the buildings.

Izuku acted quickly and tranquilized it with a bullet. The shock caused it to panic more, but soon fell into unconsciousness. Izuku looked up at the damage the Noumu caused with the laser. Some burns here and there. He had guessed the Noumu was still half-baked because they usually endured and caused maximum damage.

He turned to his partner-in-crime. "Well, that was easy. I wonder why that man-kid bastard released a barrage of Noumu."

Katsuki was still wary of conversing. Reporters were making their move to hear on in their conversation. He concealed his mouth with a mask that contained any possible sounds and a microphone connected to Izuku. He said, "The shitstain would actually do this just for shits."

"Yeah, he would." Izuku turned his helmet into soundproof-mode and spoke through a similar microphone inside. "It's just unsettling though. Why would he release weak Noumu? He usually wants huge damage."

The reports were just itching for a scoop so they decided to stampede towards them. Green Death teaming up with Ground Zero?! What is this life? Never had they expected in a lifetime that a villain and hero worked together. Katsuki rolled his eyes as his vision was covered with microphones and recorders.

"Mister Ground Zero, you had just debunked all theories that you are Green Death!"

"GZ, how do you feel about working with GD?"

"Is GD trying to turn to a life of heroism?"

"Mister Green, what is your identity? Quirk? Life partner?"

"Is your alliance a come-and-go thing or is it permanent?"

Katsuki removed the mask, and tried to speak—only for Izuku to take over and say, "We won't be answering any questions. But I will emphasize that Ground Zero and I had a common enemy tonight and decided that getting rid of this problem would be for the best of all. If you'll excuse us, we'll be avoiding you pests for as long as we want."

He leapt back and opened his wings. He flew over them and left a metallic feather to a witness to the scene. "Don't do drugs, kid." He zoomed through the air and was gone in his dark green majesty.

Katsuki said as he turned back the reporters, "Green Death and I have no relations whatsoever. The only times we meet is in a scene caused by the villain. We have _no_ form of alliance and I assure you that the next time he appears, I will be against him, not with him. Now leave me alone. I'll leave the Noumu to the police."

Izuku assumed correctly. Overtime, the noises of turmoil died down as soon as Katsuki ran off away from the pestering media. Katsuki made a turn in an alley and hid in one of the dressing capsules Izuku specially made for him. The capsule removed his costume and replaced it with regular clothes. His phone buzzed with a notification about a message from Izuku. He had a special notification for that beautiful bitch. It was a recording of Katsuki exclaiming "Deku" and Izuku yelping in astonishment. He opened the message and read:

 _The Noumu was a son of a bitch. Ei-kun and I agreed on The Blue Candy. I wanna drink so badly but Ei-kun will be here in 10 minutes. Your call if you still wanna come. I heard they serve like the best margaritas in the city. I know how much you like em._

Katsuki was sold with the Screwdrivers. But other than that, Izuku was someone else when he was drunk. He had to stay sober if that shitty Deku wanted to drink. He knew that Izuku could get drunk with two shots of whiskey so he had to keep that fucker in check. He replied:

 _K. Be there in a while shitstain. I'm pretty sure Kirishima can use his popularity perks to get you in. Once you do, get me a margarita. Don't get drunk on me bitch. You get horny when you are and you should know your dick and ass are mine._

Izuku took seconds to reply.

 _One marg, coming up. And I can't promise that I'll be sober. But I can promise that this body is for Kacchan's use only. Ei-kun will hold me back if I get the heats. Unless he gets me horny while he's holding me back. Love you, Kacchan._

 _Shut the fuck up. I love you too. Keep your nether untouched except for a certain someone who wrote our initials on a tree._

Katsuki stepped out of the capsule as soon as the e died down and made his way to the bar with a GPS on his phone. He was glad that he mastered the art of changing egos in a short span of time. He was just any other civilian with mild anger issues when he was Katsuki Bakugou. Still, people would pester him since any hero, especially a UA product, would soon have their real identities exposed.

Amidst the chaos on the street, Katsuki made his way to the bar with a pair of fake glasses. The police were already taking care of the Noumu. Sucks on those heroes who didn't get to escape the scene before the media cornered them. Or at least to those who didn't feel like being with the media.

The heat of his jacket and tee protected him from the chill of the night. The glasses were an uncomfortable disguise but convenient. He pulled the hood up and walked away.

The lamps and screens of the city were brighter than ever, intensifying the lights and shadows.

* * *

"Hey," called Katsuki to Izuku. Eijirou didn't mention including the rest of their gang. Denki Kaminari and Mina Ashido were already shitfaced. Hanta Sero downed a tequila shot and wiped it away with his sleeve. Izuku and Eijirou were sharing a plate of chips and fries. There was already a margarita on the table. A crowd was vibrating with intensity on the dance floor.

Izuku was inhaling the fish and chips, leaving Eijirou in awe as he stuffed the crap in his mouth. There was a mug of half-empty beer on the table—Izuku's favourite liquor. Izuku had a smudge of ketchup on the left of his lips. Eijirou walked to Katsuki, performed a secret handshake, and bumped their chests together.

"Glad you can come."

"I'm here for the margarita. Did Deku try to get himself fucked?"

Izuku answered, "I'm untouched. The beer tastes so good but it would take me five mugs to get me tipsy. Yes—tipsy."

The rest of the group cheered and they crowded him. Mina hugged the number one hero and said, "It's nice to see you after suuuuuch a _long_ time! How's it been?" She sounded like she dragged every word out of her mouth.

Katsuki shrugged. It's been months since he last saw Mina. Not exactly a long time in adult terms. "Dunno."

Mina chuckled and nudged his shoulder. Katsuki deflated as the alien-like lady raised an eyebrow. "How's the sex life been with you two?"

"Do you really have to know? It's fucking irrelevant—"

Izuku shot up and smacked the side of the couch with his hands. He was kneeling on the furniture. How childish. "Kacchan, you can touch me _all_ you want until Thursday next week if you buy me ten beers and three whiskeys, pronto!"

Katsuki turned to Mina and deadpanned. "He's been needy lately." He trudged up to the couch, in which he had Denki to scoot over, and sat next to his Deku. The smaller adult beamed and rested his body next to his lover. Katsuki snuck his hand on Izuku's stomach and squeezed him closer. Mina released an "Aww!" while Hanta whistled.

Eijirou chuckled. "No wonder you two have been voted as 'Japan's Sweethearts' by the Internet. Seems like you two can't get enough of each other. How long have you two been together again? Eight years right?"

Izuku nodded. During the span of eight years, Katsuki was always the one who did grand gestures during the anniversaries. He always planned a whole day for them and took a time-out on his hero duties for the day. The cherry-on-top was Izuku on the bottom. Izuku figured it was his turn to plan out their next anniversary. Maybe Izuku could actually _be_ the cherry-on-top next time.

"Okay, okay, enough about us!" Izuku snapped. He downed the rest of the beer less than three seconds and set it down on the table. He leaned over to the glass pane. "I wanna get drinks! Ei-kun, you're buying!" He vaulted over the glass and landed on the dance floor. Katsuki almost had a heart attack. The group rushed over Izuku using the steps.

Hanta asked, "You sure he isn't drunk, Katsuki?"

"The fucker must've underestimated the alcohol in the beer, so he might actually be drunk." Katsuki sipped his margarita. It burned through his insides with a tropical mix of fruits and liquor. He placed the drink on a nearby table and headed over to Izuku. Mina dragged the group to the dance floor.

"Leave the lovebirds! Kirishima, dance!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's wrist. "You're drunk, Deku."

"You can shut up, Kacchan." He tiptoed and held Katsuki's nape while Katsuki held his waist. He reached in for a kiss. Since he felt like it, he explored Katsuki's mouth, to which Katsuki allowed him access to. Katsuki was warm and tasted like a disgusting mix of fruits and saliva. He didn't care. He pulled away from the kiss. "I needed a bit of dominance, thanks. Am I gonna do some stuff I'll regret when I get sober?"

"I hope not."

Izuku brushed his finger on the side of Katsuki's thick-frame glasses. "Glasses look good on you. Disguise?"

"Yeah."

"I bet I'd look better with them."

Izuku snatched the glasses and fit them on his ears. It didn't really fit his eyes. Katsuki shrugged. "Think again, nerd. You have round eyes. Round thick-frames would look good on you." Katsuki pulled them back and wore it. "These are rectangle ones."

"Alright." Izuku was wearing the same style as Katsuki, with a black hoodie. He mumbled, "Speaking of clothes and stuff, I forgot to mention to you that I made adjustments to my Green Death costume." He spread his arms out, like he was trying to hug someone. Katsuki raised an eyebrow. "I fused the alloy material with regular cotton and nanotechnology, so I can switch on my command with ease between the suit and a warm jacket. Cool, right?"

"I guess."

There was a prominent flush on Izuku's face. Katsuki was sold that the bitch was drunk. He pulled Izuku closer with a hand on his nape and reach down for a warm kiss. His tongue probed the regions of Izuku's mouth. The bitter taste of beer was off-putting, but he didn't care. Amidst the dancing people, he carried Izuku by his waist and pinned him on the cement wall. Izuku struggled to breathe, so Katsuki gave him a three-second break. They both changed the direction of their faces and returned to the kiss.

Izuku twitched with pleasure. He squeezed his legs on Katsuki's abdomen and gripped his hair. Katsuki growled at the sudden pulls, but he dismissed them as soon as he felt them. Izuku broke off first and had their foreheads touch. They caught their breaths and smiled.

Izuku said with a certain joy in his voice, "You know, the thrill of romance will soon die down and we'll be a boring couple."

Katsuki fitted his head between Izuku's chin and shoulder. He licked Izuku's throat, sending shivers down the other's spine. The pinned one released a sigh of contained pleasure. Katsuki made his way to Izuku's mouth and had each other's lips meet.

"Then we don't fucking waste time. What do you think we've been doing for the entirety of eight years?" He bit Izuku's lip and dragged his teeth out. Izuku moaned and his hands turned to jelly.

Izuku traced Katsuki's hair and pecked his forehead.

Katsuki was curious about why Izuku targeted Spelunker that night. Izuku giggled. "Spelunker is getting himself involved in drug trades with villains, who I hire to basically operate on buy-busts."

"Oh."

The dancing crowd disturbed Izuku. He could see the human Tazer drunk-calling Kyoka Jirou for a possible booty-call. Hanta was being occupied by a drunk Mina, who was convincing him to buy her more drinks. Eijirou was nowhere to be seen.

"It's loud here, Kacchan. I wanna get out for a sec. Somewhere private."

Katsuki smirked and set Izuku down. He wrapped his arm around Izuku's shoulders. He called, "Oy, we're going out for a while. Don't do anything stupid."

Sero answered, "We can't assure that!"

* * *

"By a 'sec,' you actually meant a while."

Izuku nodded and rested his head on Katsuki's shoulder. The city lights glimmered with life even when it was late at night. The stars weren't out, but the scattered colours of the lights attempted to make up for the night sky. Izuku had to admit that artificial beauty was still beauty. He could see most of the lights around the city from the top of Katsuki's agency. It seemed like a splash of bright paint that made up an abstract painting, worth half the paintings in Louvre.

Izuku explained, "I thought that romance isn't meant to be in the club, so I had to get out if we're doing romance-y stuff."

"Fair point." Katsuki took a deep breath and took in the breeze of the busy city. "Do you wanna start the romance-y stuff, or do I take initiative?"

Izuku giggled and nudged Katsuki's shoulder. He loved a mix of busy and peaceful evenings. "You start. And we don't do the classic 'If you tell me to jump, I'll ask how high,' stuff. It's a bit overused."

Katsuki grumbled. He rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. "I used that line three times for my whole life, shitstain."

"Doesn't excuse you from using it again."

"Fine." Katsuki punched Izuku's knee, to which the man held his squeak in. He chuckled. He didn't want to be a mean person, but Izuku was cute when he was hurt a little.

Fuck, he was cute anytime, even when he didn't try. It was like he was heaven and adoration mixed into one human, with a dash of adulthood appearances—but without the adult male broadness. Izuku had a workout routine that made his body thin and flexible, unlike the workout that helped Katsuki become broad and buff. Izuku's swift and playful fighting style required a slim body type.

"Let's dance," suggested Katsuki. Izuku turned his head sharply to him with a certain gleam in his eyes. "You know the dances in movies that always seem to take place on top of buildings?"

Izuku wondered for a second. He _had_ watched a great deal of romance movies recently. Usually, the sounds would fade in and play and the couple would dance on rooftops or on high floors. He nodded. Katsuki grabbed his wrist and helped him up.

Katsuki held Izuku's hands and waist. Izuku rolled his eyes and grabbed Katsuki's shoulder. Katsuki led on with slow steps here and there. Casual dancing. He could feel the zephyr sweep through them as they danced the seconds away. Izuku started humming as sweet melody.

"What are you singing, idiot?"

"I dunno. Just making it up as I go. Seems like it's good for a dance."

"Great. I'm in a relationship with an aspiring singer."

"Hey, singers are cool, Kacchan."

"Yeah, yeah."

Izuku released a short sigh and looked up at Katsuki.

"I'm making this up as I go~"

"Oh my god, stop."

Izuku pushed himself away, but still held on to Katsuki's arms. "We're in a real musical: that you know— _We can waste time with something else._ —I love you Kacchan, a bit too much." Izuku made his fingers crawl upward to Katsuki's chest. "And yes, I am yearning for your touch~"

He spun around Katsuki and hugged his abdomen. "I thought that our relationship would not survive. 'Cuz our jobs—they are like day and night. We're against each other from nine to five. But our scandal was never exposed by light~"

Katsuki harrumphed and untangled himself, to which Izuku responded with a charge. He landed on top of Katsuki and pinned him down. Katsuki scoffed. "Me, I am a super genius." He jabbed a pointer to the other's chest. "You, you're the brawn of the both us— _Yeah, that's true_ —You're my shield and you're my sword." He beamed and landed a smooch on Katsuki's dry lips. "And I cannot wait for me to touch your sword~"

"Holy shit, you're gonna transition to the chorus."

Izuku giggled and jumped on Katsuki's arms. "Oh, how fucked up it is to love you. It is also really fucked up for you to love me! We're from different worlds but we do not seem to care, since we've had each other's hearts ensnared— _If you're actually_ \- Oh, how fucked up it is to love you. It is also really fucked up for you to love me!— _You actually did it_ —You're a saviour and I'm a criminal." Katsuki let him go. Izuku was getting heavier. Izuku shrugged with a nonchalant smile. "But do I look like that I care?"

Dumb Deku . . .

"You actually didn't fuck up."

Izuku grabbed Katsuki's hand and twirled. He felt the wind run through his clothes. "Just felt the beat inside me and y'know . . . followed it. I'm gonna wait for your turn to sing."

Katsuki ruffled Izuku's hair, to his delight. Izuku mewled as soft caresses had pleasure running through his veins. "I don't sing, dumbass. That's the last thing I would like to do with you."

"Well." Izuku tapped both of his pointer fingers together playfully. Katsuki eyed him with a questioning look. Izuku had a certain shade of flush that indicated he was having dark emotions boiling inside him. Izuku shrugged. "What is the first thing you wanna do with me?" The other man snorted. What a ridiculous question.

Katsuki answered, "Sex, duh. But fuck that." Izuku furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. He was a submissive with certain needs. He needed those met at some point. If not—he had a rowdy tendency to force Katsuki. In fact, he felt guilty for being the one addicted to sex more than Katsuki.

Katsuki leaned in closer and slid his hand on Izuku's hair. He whispered, his voice dissolving in the air, "I just wanna sit here with you and look at what we've done."

As Katsuki's hand moved to the side of his head, Izuku held and whispered, "What have we done, Kacchan?"

"A whole fucking lot."

"We rule the world. You—they know you rule them." Izuku released a light airy laugh. "It's so amazing how I rule also—and not a single person in the world knows I am Green Death. 'Cept for you, Kacchan. Seven billion people in the world, and only one knows who is behind the biggest villain in history."

Izuku breathed out and stretched. A few of the stars were coming out at that night, little by little, as slow as human evolution. Izuku smiled and extended his hand out to the dark sky. He gripped it as tight as he can, his suit recognizing the gesture. The nanotechnology in his attire interacted with the atoms of the suit's alloy and the atoms of his attire's cloth. The hoodie and pants turned to his villain costume.

"What are you doing?" asked Katsuki as he witnessed the mechanical majesty unfold before him. Izuku almost blended with the shadows if it weren't for the silver moon. Izuku shrugged.

"We own the world, Kacchan." He pressed a button on his right wrist and his helmet materialized on his hand. He fitted it on his head. His subtle innocence was replaced by a crawling intimidation. "I wanna enjoy it as much as I can."

He playfully tapped Katsuki's nose to Katsuki's confusion. Katsuki grunted and raised an eyebrow. Izuku whispered. "I'll show you why."

The astonishment left Katsuki paralyzed for a moment as Izuku skipped backwards and sprinted to the end of the roof. He gracefully did a swan dive and shot like a bullet towards the road under. Izuku had no fear of falling whatsoever; he had gotten used to the flying aspect of his suit. He spread his wings to slow his fall on top of a car, with an echoing bang across the busy street. The citizens almost instantly dropped whatever they were doing and looked at his majesty.

Izuku gulped. He should've thought of whatever-the-hell speech he had to speak. It took him seconds to say something, and it was a horrible "Does anyone have a thousand Yen?"

However, that simple sentence caused a stampede of people, as they, young and old, man and woman, struggled to give the notorious villain a thousand Yen. He guessed that they wanted to be on his good side. He sighed as he took the bill from a teenage fangirl.

He didn't get it. Villains weren't supposed to have fans. But then again, Stain had lots of fans during his era. Eh, he could use the positive reputation. He plucked a metallic feather from his left wing and, using the remaining electricity in his bank, wrote the initials "GD" on it. He gave the feather to the girl. He witnessed her going through possibly all shades of red and she squealed with delight.

He didn't want heroes to ambush him there. He said, "Thanks for your cooperation, y'all." He zoomed away from the people, only to return to the same rooftop he and Katsuki stood on. He took off his helmet and shrunk it back to his wrist.

"I told you I rule the world."

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he pocketed the bill. A small beep resonated from Izuku's left wrist. It was for his suit maintenance. He grunted as he read what it said.

"My suit is three percent to haywire. That's already too much to be aware of. Apparently, the control center of the suit can only handle so many functions. The last upgrade of my suit is probably a bit too much for the suit to keep up with."

Katsuki folded his arms. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Either I hyper-enhance the control center with tech that I haven't even thought of inventing—which would take God-knows-how-long to complete, especially with trial-and-errors—to be able to manage all functions, or I create special modes that would bundle up the most fitting functions together. Isolating the compatible functions with each other would only take two days for me to complete, so modes it is."

"Can't you just turn off the functions that you don't use?"

"It still takes up lots of the control center, since the functions are on stand-by. The time it is permanently turned off is when it's out of the suit. Not connected kind of out—mph!"

He was cut off with a warm well-timed kiss on the lips. He could feel the need as Katsuki placed his hands on his back. Nails dug on his suit. He moaned in Katsuki's mouth, making the dominant boy hum with pleasure. Izuku wrapped his right leg around Katsuki's waist and pulled the other's head closer.

"I love it when you talk nerd to me, shitty Deku."

Izuku bit Katsuki's upper lip. "I love it when you're just with me, Kacchan."

* * *

 **AN: I don't know. If y'all want me to sing the song Izuku sang to know how it goes, you're gonna have to wait for me to finish it. I'm writing a musical that focuses on how some villains are just misunderstood. I thought that I'd use that.**


	4. Hiding and Revealing

**AN: OH MU GOD EVERYONE I'M ALIVE!**

 **I'm sorry this was on hiatus for a while. I was too busy with school. Aha. Tryna get these grades up for college. But hey, I got third honors! Not what I want but it's an achievement.**

 **I got to write this chapter because of semester break. I got loads of time. I'll try to release the next chapter ASAP. By ASAP, I mean who-knows-when. But I will release it. Mark my words.**

* * *

Eijirou Kirishima was pacing around his room. His socks cushioned his feet, erasing any echo of his feet. He was still in deep thought about the Noumu attack. Izuku's words made everything so jumbled up. How and why did Izuku know there was something about to happen during six at that day?

There were a few possibilities he whipped up. Izuku might be associated negatively with either Green Death or the League of Villains, or Izuku had a spy for Green Death or the League of Villains. There could be even more possibilities he hadn't whipped up yet.

He didn't know! How was he supposed to know?

When he started thinking of the issue, he planned to go the stereotypical detective. He was sipping on a mug of strong black coffee—his crimson hair down without gel. He was wearing a khaki trench coat that Mina had bought him for his birthday.

He needed answers. And where to get them but the suspect himself.

He shot a text to Izuku's phone.

 _do u mind if I visit u today like 30 mins fr now then we go visit tdrki_

It took Izuku a whole minute to reply.

 _Aur3 wgy n0y_

Eijirou raised an eyebrow. Izuku always made sure to double-check and triple-check his spelling before he sent texts. He wondered what the green-haired man was up to at that point. Still, he took it as a yes.

* * *

Izuku felt objectified, but hey, he was glad he was getting something nicer at his end of the bargain, even though his ass was burning.

He could feel Katsuki's crawling hands on his slim body. He breathed out a squeak as Katsuki pinched his smooth abdomen. Katsuki caught his partner's sound with a needy kiss on the lips. "Stupid Deku. Did you really think three rounds would satisfy me?"

The smell of sex lingered in the room, exciting the dominant man more. Izuku mumbled, "Kacchan, it's already morning. We need to get to your agency soon."

"I can take Saturdays off, idiot."

Izuku spat, "Ei-kun might get here soon!"

"I'm fine with it. He's walked in on us having sex too many times already. How many exactly?"

Izuku kept count. He rolled his eyes. "Twenty-eight times already. He even watched a few seconds last time, then discussed about sales when both of you are endorsing the same product." Izuku hissed as Katsuki devoured Izuku's neck. He felt the tongue slither with need. The number one hero was too good at pleasuring. A line of saliva was created when Katsuki disconnected his pink lips from Izuku's neck.

"Then he wouldn't mind this time."

"We still have to visit Todoroki-kun." Izuku shifted and bit his lip in guilt. "I think I electrocuted him a bit too much to land him in the hospital longer than I want."

"Damn it, Deku." Katsuki pushed the naked Izuku away and wore his boxers. "Are you gonna make breakfast for today?"

After hours of sex, Katsuki felt fatigued and hungry. Though he didn't want to admit, but he knew Izuku had a higher endurance than he does. Once, the villain was capable of going through about six hours, experimenting on new stuff for a good fuck.

Ever since then, because of his experimenting, prepping never got any worse with tiny shocks of Katsuki's Quirk, and Izuku was addicted to it.

"Kacchan," Izuku said with a soft tone as he slipped into his pajamas. "We haven't even emptied out the corn flakes we bought from the grocery store. It's been here for a month and we've only had three bowls of it in total. It's a waste of resource if I keep on cooking at a daily basis." Izuku winced from the pain on his pelvis. "Plus, what makes you think I can cook with my ass pain?"

"Whatever." Katsuki flicked his finger on Izuku's forehead, to which Izuku grumbled at. He picked up his black shirt on the floor and wore it. "Stay here while I get us cereal."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Kacchan."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and exited the room. The chilly air-conditioned temperature shifted into delightful morning warmth. The smell changed into a less not-safe-for-work one. A change of scenery. Nice. Katsuki rubbed his biceps to heat himself.

Katsuki headed towards the kitchen and went straight to making two bowls, after he saw a shade of red he loathed, chugging down a milk carton.

Eijirou should drop the habit of randomly annoying Katsuki out of nowhere.

Eijirou said, "To be fair, your milk is really good. And you should have a better hiding spot for your house key."

Katsuki snatched the carton and poured it on the bowl before the corn flakes. "An answer to both: I don't fucking care. Deku drinks it straight from the carton when I'm not looking. Even I do it, 'cuz we don't wanna waste time washing a stupid glass. Can't even remember the last time I poured milk into the glass."

"And why don't you care about hiding your key?"

"'Cuz I don't. Fuck off."

Eijirou eyed Katsuki's thoughtful look and faked in dismissing it. He assumed there had to be something else to keeping the key under the flower pot outside.

The couple never really needed to have a better hiding spot for the key. Izuku set up defenses in the house in case someone not in his database entered with no permission. Izuku allowed his friends and family in, even when he had no idea they were coming. He updated the database occasionally.

"You aren't styling your hair up today."

"I don't wanna waste gel."

Both of them heard Izuku yell for help in the bedroom. His groan in pain after sounded like a dying car, crossed with a roughness of the voice of a thirty-year smoker. Eijirou snickered, earning him a bruise on his arm. "All in good fun, bro. Do I get a wheelchair for him or something?"

Katsuki glared at him with a wild gleam. "How about a stretcher just in case I blow your legs off?"

Eijirou chuckled. He liked teasing his best friend about everything, but mostly about Izuku. The green-haired man never really cared about getting teased; he appreciated it, even, because he knew Katsuki was somewhat personal about their relationship. Eijirou and Izuku had lots of common thread with each other, especially pissing Katsuki off.

They found Izuku on the floor, cocooned in a blanket. He had a frantic look in his eyes, trying to move as much as possible. He looked at them and smiled playfully.

"It may take a while for me to stop feeling sore." He glanced over to Eijirou and waved. "Hey, Kiri-kun."

There wasn't much Izuku could do but curse at himself internally. He knew he had lots to lose-especially now that he probably revealed a bit too much than he had wanted to Eijirou. Izuku was familiar to Katsuki's classmates; Eijirou may not be the cream of the crop in academics, but the red-headed brute still had brains and street smarts resting at the top of his head. If Izuku revealed too much, the man can simply put two and two together then boom, Izuku's cover was blown.

Izuku still gave Eijirou the biggest smile he could muster. The other returned it with a smile with a thumbs-up.

"Bonjour, Ei-kun."

"Morning. Did you have a good night's rest?"

Both of them snickered as another punch landed on Eijirou's arm. Izuku may have always been the butt of the Riot's jokes, but Katsuki was always the one getting affected. Eijirou lent Izuku a hand to get up. Eijirou flicked Izuku's chest.

"Have you been working out lately?"

"Eh. Not as much but still."

There was an awkward silence between the three as Izuku finished wearing his pajamas. Instead of letting his mind wander into the depths of his genius, he asked Katsuki for the cereal.

"Oh, right. I'll get it."

Eijirou didn't want to make things awkward with Izuku. When he thought that Izuku wasn't looking, he scanned the room for any items he could consider villainous.

As if Izuku _can't_ notice Eijirou. Those wandering eyes cannot escape the years of villainy Izuku had. First order of business: the condom they had used. Goddamn Ei-kun trying to get more juicy details of their sex life! Of course, Izuku wasn't an idiot, no matter how many times Katsuki had thought otherwise. He knew Eijirou was onto his villain business. There was nothing villainous in his room at all; all his villain work was in a basement. However, there were still _private objects_ he had to hide.

As soon as he got a hold of the condom, he heard behind him, "Ey, bro, what'cha got there?"

Izuku cursed at himself and hid his hands behind his back with the discarded rubber. "What do you mean, Ei-kun? I don't-"

"Behind your back?"

Izuku ground his teeth. He had no choice but to hide the condom inside his pajamas. He exposed his free hands to Eijirou as semen leaked outside the condom into his buttocks. Eijirou nodded.

"I see."

Izuku softly kicked a vibrator to roll under the bed. The wet condom made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, what's that?"

When Izuku had realized Eijirou went for his _special notebook_ , he raced with Eijirou to the object (with just a few steps). However, Izuku was unsuccessful as rough hands took possession of the book.

"Hey, Ei-kun give it back! That's very private!"

"Come on, man! Bros share everything they have with each other. We're bros, right?"

Izuku told himself he can't win. As long as he could make Eijirou less suspicious of his secret career, he was fine with it. Izuku gave up and Eijirou flipped through the pages.

It wasn't what Eijirou expected it to be, but at least it was _something_.

It contained any hero collectibles of Katsuki that could fit a notebook. There were rare cards from the card game, pictures of Katsuki in action, flat stickers of Katsuki, and all that junk. He snickered as Izuku pouted at him.

"You live with and date the number one hero as your boyfriend, yet you still fangirl over him?"

Izuku folded his arms and puffed his cheeks. The hero fanatic in him just couldn't refuse anything related to the superheroes. Put any name and "is a hero" together in a sentence and Izuku would be hooked. A blush escaped his freckled cheeks.

"It's just second nature."

Eijirou nodded as he set the notebook down. He'll have to try in a later time. "You are as confusing as a 1000-piece puzzle, Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

There wasn't much the young villain-in-the-making could do.

His client threatened to bomb Aldera Junior High, the school Izuku and Katsuki used to attend, if he didn't want to accept the job. He was supposed to steal fifty kilograms of cocaine from the client's rival gang. Izuku sighed. Stupid gang wars.

He gulped as he parked his motorcycle in a dark alley next to his target building. He wanted to finish his job with as much stealth as he can stealth. He took off his helmet and hid his face with a typical masquerade mask with a blood red finish. He studied that within the color spectrum, red was one of the hardest colors to recognize.

Plus, it was nice with his hair color. Too bad he had to use a washable black hair paint. At least he can wash the paint off after the mission is done.

He had a pair of pistols with four extra magazines secured around his waist. He slung a backpack behind him.

At the point of time, Izuku was already an engineering genius. He's acing his engineering college course-and was advancing into inventions a typical sci-fi writer would formulate. He turned his x-ray binoculars prototype on and searched for the camera room. It was on the top floor.

"Please search for any cocaine substances in the building."

The analytics in the binoculars showed him that a massive amount of cocaine was two rooms away. However, it was guarded. Izuku snickered. "Pests."

The smell of the dark alley was getting in Izuku's nerves. He had to finish this and get out.

He stuffed his bonoculars in the bag. There were the typical metal stairs that were present in alleys so Izuku was thankful for that. He climbed the stairs which led him to the camera room. He twisted a silencer on one of his pistols and quietly slid the window open. A gentle breeze flowed into the room. The person in charge didn't seem to notice. When Izuku took a better peek inside, the camera guy seemed to be snorting cocaine.

The man seemed to notice a shift in the atmosphere and turned to Izuku's direction, to which the villain responded with agility and sped to the man with a clean kick to cheeks. He heard a small snap on the jaw. Izuku cringed.

Izuku didn't want to kill the guy. He made sure the victim was unconscious by strangling him. However, the camera guy had the power of the double chin, so Izuku had to beat him till his face unrecognizable.

The intruder wiped the blood off of his hands. He remembered a line from Macbeth, which was in the scene in which Lady Macbeth was sleep-walking and was cleaning blood off of her hands in her dream.

"Out damned spot."

He inserted a flash drive on the CPU of the computer where the CCTV footage was being recorded. The drive contained a virus that deleted literally everything and turned any computer into an irrecoverable scrap of metal and plastic.

He said as he inserted the USB, "A half of the mission-done."

As the program was slowly deteriorating itself into nothing, Izuku was unable to react to the constriction on his throat. While choking for air, he knelt to the floor and found the victim using a Telekinesis Quirk to constrict him.

He tricked me into thinking he's unconscious!

He seemed to be heavily reliant on his hand to control his telekinesis, so Izuku, even with great difficulty, aimed at the man's wrist and fired. The man yelled as the bullet penetrated itself into the wrist, one of the most essential locations of blood vessels. Izuku felt the grip on him disappear. Izuku towered over him with a menacing eye.

"You only had to pretend that you were unconscious so that I won't damage you this much. Is that too difficult for you to do?"

Before the man could even activate his Quirk while aiming his hand on Izuku, the dominant criminal created another bloody gaping whole on the man's wrist. The terror and massive blood loss caused the man to faint.

Izuku knew the guards from the cocaine room were going to check on the noise from the room, supported by the ominous shadows that leaked into the room. Izuku hid on the wall that the door would cover when it's ajar.

Izuku kept his sigh of relief in as the door opened a split-second after Izuku had hidden himself. When the guards entered, Izuku wasted no time to knock them out.

Two bullets pierced through the first guard's chest.

However, with a small glance to the hallway, Izuku realized it wasn't just two guards. There were more guard members. The reflexes of an assassin helped Izuku in decision-making. He fired a bullet onto the other guard's shin and performed a Half-Nelson hold on the guard. He used his free hand to point the gun at the guard's head.

He muttered, "Make a move and he's dead."

As expected, the guard started struggling and spewing pleads and persuasions to let him live.

"I have a family!" The man thrashed in Deku's hold. Whatever Quirk the man had, it certainly couldn't help him in this situation.

The other men looked at each other and started snickering. Izuku gulped and pressed the gun more. Despite the struggle, Izuku was strong enough to keep hold. The gang member at the front of the group shrugged.

The gang member spat, "Like any other human, that one is just a commodity."

Before Izuku could even respond, a strong but small push was felt on his forehead. Time slowed down. Droplets of blood, both from Izuku and the hostage, painted Izuku's peripherals.

As Izuku was slowly falling down, Izuku thought _, Ah, it's a dream. I should've known._

Dreams of the past, he guessed, made people forget to difference of the dream from the actual experience. He recalled what had really happened as he was falling. Izuku was successful in this mission. He couldn't remember how many he had killed. But he remembered pretty much dismantling the gang single-handedly.

He closed his eyes and breathed. He'd find himself in the second scene once his eyes open.

He felt air behind his hair and trusted the ground with his body. Quite fortunately, the back of his head didn't kiss the ground. He landed on something solid. Like a body. The feel of the bullet on his forehead was dissipating rapidly. He thanked whoever caught him.

His dream showed him that he's in a purely black room. No solids anywhere, but he was on a flat platform.

Before he can bring himself up, a similar hand reached out to help him.

 _This dream is weird._

He took the hand and was pulled up. He could tell the person was quite strong. He examined the man from arm to face.

It was his villain costume.

Izuku confirmed he was facing himself when the dream figure spoke. "Greetings. It's quite a dream you're having. A nightmare, even."

Izuku didn't have much of a reaction. It was a dream after all where everything was possible. Izuku fixed his clothes. He was now donning his attire in real life. An open-buttoned polo shirt, which Shouto Todoroki had given him as a present when he turned eighteen, with a white shirt inside and khaki shorts.

He said, "Thanks for helping me up . . . me."

Izuku couldn't tell his doppelganger's expression underneath that mask. He was about to assume his doppelganger didn't have a sense of humor when the the figure snickered.

His doppelganger said, "Kacchan is gonna flip when he sees there's more than one of us."

"He's gonna have a headache."

The two Izuku's exchanged a few laughs. As soon as they calmed down, Izuku remembered that he landed on something. To thank whatever cushioned his fall, he turned around and bowed.

"Thank you for breaking . . . my . . ."

Izuku held his breath. His experience as the number-one villain steeled his reactions to dead bodies, but he was still astonished as to what he saw beneath his eyes. He placed his warm hand on the corpse's pale hand. He didn't feel any pulse in the body. He sighed and clicked his tongue.

He was holding the hand of his younger self. The self in junior high school with Katsuki.

The self who killed his own dreams of becoming a hero.

However, the dead doppelganger-he seemed glad. There was a small curve on the lips.

He heard the footsteps of his villain doppelganger behind him. He muttered, "Do you remember what happened that time?"

Izuku smiled as the scene materialized before his eyes.

It was the day when Katsuki bullied Izuku into-

* * *

"Wake the fuck up, idiot."

Before Izuku could even blink the sleep off, Kacchan had yanked a few strands of his green hair. It felt like a hundred ants biting him.

"Owowow!" Izuku slapped Katsuki's hand away. Annoying pains always made Izuku teary-eyed. He wiped the droplets of tears away and glared at Katsuki. "You know, for a guy who complains about how I'm so annoying, you're annoying yourself too."

Katsuki scoffed, "Whatever, shitty nerd. Get outta the car. If you're gonna stall before visiting Icy-Hot, he's in room 209." The blonde exited Eijirou's car and Izuku stumbled after him. He found himself in the parking lot. He saw Eijirou already several meters away from them by the elevator.

"H-hey, Kacchan-wait up!"

By that time, Katsuki should have been surrounded by paparazzi and fans. Izuku decided to walk beside Kacchan, considering how the explosive man hated when people followed him like the media.

As quiet as possible, Katsuki uttered, "You were mumbling sketchy villain shit in your sleep. I had to cover your mouth a few times so Shitty Hair won't hear your shit." Izuku sighed. It can't be helped. Muttering seemed to be a habit that followed him even when he was sleeping. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Izuku shrugged. "Kinda like an in-between of nightmare and dream. It was getting interesting but then you woke me up. I'm not sure if I'll ever get to continue that dream, Kacchan."

There was no other reply than a "Hmph."

Izuku could've daydreamed about what could've happened after, but reality didn't want to.

* * *

The hospitalized Shouto felt a million times better as he witnessed a familiar brocolli-head walk in his room.

The masterful spray of freckles, placed at specific points to highlight his face.

The legendary combination of the black and green of his curly hair.

And the goddamn mild smile mixed with the alluring emeralds that took his eyes.

Todoroki felt ready to capture the entire League of Villains, even more when he saw that Izuku was wearing the clothes he gave him. The chill of the air-conditioner wasn't able to chill Todoroki's heat, so the man used his right half of his Quirk to regulate his temperature.

"Good morning, Midoriya." He gave a thin smile to the man his heart is given to. He wouldn't admit it, but even though he had moved on from Izuku, the greenhead was still valuable to Shouto in the same way. Shouto believed that dropping the romantic emotions wasn't a requirement to move on.

Shouto waved to Katsuki and Eijirou. He received a small click of the tongue and a thumbs-up, in respective order. Izuku handed him two blue plastic bowls. There were two bags of plastic in each, one with a brown liquid and another with noodles.

"I made you your favorite. Try to eat it when you can."

Izuku always kept zaru soba in the fridge in case Shouto visited them. He didn't need an Empathy Quirk to know that Shouto was heartstruck. Izuku didn't mind Shouto's unrequited love for him. He knew he wouldn't act on it. Plus, if that's what made the man look forward to something else in his life, then he wouldn't try to make Shouto let go of his emotions.

"Thanks." Shouto controlled his bursting emotions and kept a mildly glad face. "Just put it on the table."

Katsuki questioned, "Oy, what landed you in the hospital anyway, Icy-Hot?"

All eyes were on Shouto as he took an interest in the ceiling.

"If I recall correctly, I was electrocuted by Green Death when we cornered him. I got unconscious. Then I remember waking up in a different area." Shouto bit his lip finger in remembering. "There was a Noumu there, so I tried to neutralize the threat with a few other heroes."

Shouto remembered the reports of the past Noumu attacks. It seemed that Shigaraki gave most of them a Last Resort Quirk to push their capabilities to the maximum when they were in a critical condition. He explained that the monster used that Quirk and rampaged around the area, so he tried to contain the threat with walls of ice. His hardened walls of ice were still no match against the physical strength of the Noumu.

"Then I don't remember anything else after being attacked by the Noumu. Whatever it did, I injured several parts of my body."

Izuku bit his lip before his mumbling habit got the best of him. He'd have to watch recording of the attacks of other Noumu. The Noumu he and Katsuki defeated seemed fragile. Maybe the Noumu that Shigaraki produced had inconsistent power levels.

It wasn't necessary information, but it was information nonetheless.

Eijirou thought about that specific attack. After the Noumu was neutralized, he brought himself there for quick back-up. There were about ten innocents injured by the Noumu. He kept that information to himself; he knew Shouto would beat himself up if he realized that he failed to protect them.

To at least give a heads-up to Shouto, he advised, "These Noumu have been getting stronger lately. We should have immense training if we wanna protect everyone."

Everyone agreed with Eijirou. There was nothing but awkward silence after that.

Izuku was thankful he wasn't the main reason Shouto was in the hospital. However, he still couldn't help but feel upset for him. He knew that Shouto was only trying half of his best. For a half, it was still good, but not enough. He steeled his conscience and promised himself that he will convince Todoroki into using his left side.

Even if it meant that there was another obstacle in his villainy.

* * *

Katsuki rubbed the sides of his arms for warmth. Nights have been getting colder recently. He wouldn't want to catch a cold.

Deku had texted him he was in a park near the hospital. Katsuki guessed that something was in Izuku's mind. He spotted the dumbass sitting comfortably on a bench with his phone flashing on his face. He could see an orange screen-probably the blue light filter. He walked over the nerd and flicked his forehead.

"Ah-ow! You didn't have to do that, Kacchan!" Izuku grumbled in annoyance as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. Come to think of it-it was the same spot the bullet entered his forehead. He discarded the thought and patted on the space next to his lover. Katsuki sat and handed him a can of coffee.

"You were so busy that you didn't notice me, idiot. Are you fanboying over some hero again?"

Izuku opened the can and indulged in the aroma of coffee. He loved the sound of opening aluminum cans. He took a small sip. Too bitter for Izuku's liking. He liked coffee with a little bit of sugar. By a little bit, as Izuku had proclaimed, he meant six teaspoons of sugar.

"Nope. Just looking for heroes who I can assassinate next." Katsuki glanced over at Izuku's phone. No-one corrupt came in mind. "Either heroes actually get my message, or they're getting better at hiding their fucked-up business."

"You should really take a small break from all this villain stuff."

"I'm thinking about it. I'm only ever needed if ever I see harmful deviances to society anyway."

"Well," Katsuki muttered. He relaxed on the bench and crossed his legs. "Guess you could say I'm always a harmful deviance to society then."

Izuku shook his head. "I don't thi-"

Izuku turned as red as Eijirou's hair as soon as he realized what Katsuki had meant. He melted into Katsuki's warm chest and delivered a small punch to Katsuki's side.

He pouted. "You can't just flirt with me like that, Kacchan! Do you know who you're flirting to?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes and cupped Izuku's chin with his hand. Their eyes met and Izuku had never felt more vulnerable in his life than that moment. "Of course I know. I'm flirting to Izuku Bakugou."

If Izuku could've gotten any redder than he already was, he would've. His joyful heart was performing somersaults all over the place. He buried his cute face on Katsuki's shirt and hid his flustered expressions.

"Fucking idiot. You should be numb when I flirt with you. You've been my stupid Deku for God-knows-how-long."

"Shut up, Kacchan."

* * *

It took a few minutes, a small walk around the park, and another can of coffee for Izuku to calm down.

Katsuki watch immensely as Izuku's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he chugged the caffeine. To say, the least, the movement of the body part was intriguing to watch.

They didn't do much as they peacefully sat in silence. The tranquility outside didn't mirror what was inside Izuku's mind though. His thoughts were a mess as he kept on thinking about his dream. Dreams usually mean something. He just didn't know.

 _Maybe you're overthinking things_ , he told himself internally.

Perhaps he was.

The silence was broken off by an intimidating sound produced from Katsuki's throat. It was something to catch Izuku's attention.

"You're such a dumbass, Deku." Katsuki put his hands in his pockets as Izuku eyed him. Another classic insult. "By now, you should be begging me for more flirts and that kinda bullshit. What in the fuck are you thinking about anyway?"

The slight discomfort in Izuku's eyes told Katsuki lots. He clicked his tongue. "Was your dream that terrible?"

A small shake of the head. Izuku fixed a stray strand of his hair. "It wasn't terrible, Kacchan. It was just . . . It tried to show me the day when . . ." Izuku's fists clenched, then relaxed seconds later. He met Katsuki's crimson eyes.

"Remember that day you told me to kill myself?"


	5. Number One

**AN: I think I'm alive.**

 **I'm sorry I had an unannounced hiatus. School got to me, but hey, I got excellent grades! It's summer already at my place and I can spend some time working on EKHW.**

 **Love all of you and leave anything you can leave!**

 **Here, you guys have a flashback chapter as Izuku reminisces!**

* * *

There was pain in Izuku's body.

Pain that was inflicted by hurtful words from Kacchan.

The inferno spread through the young boy's body as Katsuki's lackeys laughed at his Quirkless loser self. He bit his lip. His heart was bleeding.

He didn't choose to be Quirkless, did he? He didn't choose to be part of the twenty-percent of the world's population that didn't have Quirks. He didn't choose to have the bad recessive gene from both of his parents.

He didn't choose to be a loser.

If he were able to choose, he would've chosen to have a Quirk. He didn't care what his Quirk was.

As long as he had one.

And everything hurt. His body hurt like his heart was ripping his flesh apart. He seemed to forget how to breathe and was sweating crystal balls. He bit his lip in submission to Katsuki's searing words.

To Izuku, there were three people whose words mattered to him the most: his mother, All Might, and Kacchan.

His mother had already disappointed him. Discouraged him even, to even attempt to take on the hero's path.

Mothers know best.

All Might has never seen Izuku, nor has given a damn about him.

What was the number-one hero gonna do with a Quirkless good-for-nothing anyway? Obviously, mock his unattainable dreams.

Dreams were always just a trick of the mind anyway.

And Kacchan. Oh, Kacchan.

If someone were to ask Izuku to describe his social life, he'll just say, "Kacchan." Then he'll reminisce the happiness they shared as children, the distraught of Katsuki ditching him for Quirked classmates, and the torment Katsuki and his goons had dealt. Then he'll reminisce how Katsuki was always right.

Katsuki was right; a loser like Izuku didn't deserve to be on the face of the planet.

The roof was looking really tempting at that time of day.

Katsuki always gave the best advice.

The snivels that pissed Katsuki off turned into a crooked smile that Izuku fabricated. It was the strongest he can be, after all. One of Katsuki's lackeys grimaced at Izuku's expression. How deviant! He truly was a loser.

"What are you smilin' at? Are you fucking mental or something?"

Izuku dismissed him like a teacher who ignores a student who eagerly wants to answer a question. He took out all of his Hero Analysis notebooks. He remembered how much he took pleasure in breaking down the details of a hero. He smiled at them and handed the entire collection to Katsuki.

Surprised, Katsuki carried the pile. Before he could have responded with a fit of anger, Izuku was already at the door.

With a classic grin, Izuku bubbled, "You need my data more than I do, Kacchan. Use them to your advantage. I'll see you soon."

* * *

One of Katsuki's lackeys snickered. "We should've told sensei that we need to put someone in a mental asylum."

"Shut up."

Everything about Izuku's recent actions bothered Katsuki. No one smiled after being bullied.

His bag had enough space to fit all of shitty Deku's shitty books. He didn't know why he wanted to keep the books. There was just an inner voice that told him to keep the stupid books. He stuffed the books in his bag and zipped it close.

"Hey, are you really-"

"Yes, I am."

As far as Katsuki was concerned, the books weren't dead weight. They meant something. He made his way out of the lackeys and headed for the exit.

Deku was a mysterious person. Easy to read too many times. He'd bawl his eyes out whenever he had the chance to. He'd have a burst of determination whenever he had the chance to. Deku would choose to be Deku whenever he had the chance to. And yet, Katsuki was unable to unravel Deku's jumbled-up mind.

For a scrawny teen, Katsuki realized that Deku was quick. He couldn't find him anywhere as he walked to the exits with these dumbasses behind him. But it's not as if he gave a damn about looking for that idiot. He wanted to go home.

Still, a small part of him was curious on the whereabouts of Deku.

As soon as they have exited the school, Katsuki reached into his bag for the first notebook. When one of his _friends_ was about to protest, he shot him a glare and uttered, "Don't try to dictate what the fuck I do."

With that, they decided to shut up.

He checked out the first page, expecting a mess about All Might. He sneered as he was proven wrong.

 _This first page is about me._

Judging by the wrinkles and fragility of the pages, he had guessed the first notebook was pretty old. Izuku had drawn him in his fourth grade figure. He listed down everything he knew about Katsuki. From Quirks down to favorite color.

There were footnotes that referred him to the seventh and tenth notebook. Katsuki decided to check them at that time.

There wasn't much of a change in the second analysis of Katsuki in book seven. It was just him drawn in his black uniform.

The third depiction stirred something in him though.

Aside from the impressive hero costume Izuku had whipped up (Still, Katsuki had finalized to use his own design when he becomes a hero), there were some scribbles and a few sticky notes that piqued his interest. He read them.

 _I force myself that I know him. He means too much for me already to just let go._

 _I'm scared. Kacchan will go to UA and I will go to some plain school where everyone will attack my Quirklessness. Even though Kacchan doesn't protect me, at least he can remind me of everything I had._

 _The only warmth I have ever felt from Kacchan was the sizzling of his Quirk on my arm as a threat._

These weren't even notes. They were his thoughts to himself. The voice that told Katsuki to look for Izuku was getting louder until his head can't take it anymore.

He made a quick one-eighty and left his followers in the dust. He didn't care to explain. He already knew the losers won't follow him anyway. The wind blasted against him.

"Deku . . . Fucking Deku! You idiot!"

Fortunately there were some clubs that had their activities that day, so the school gates were left open.

He skipped three steps when climbing up the stairs. He had to get to the roof as soon as he can.

The door opened with a violent _bang_ and Katsuki checked the rooftop. Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

Katsuki bit his lip until gems of blood made their way down to his chin.

He mumbled, "You're such an idiot . . ."

Except he didn't know if Izuku was the one he had called an idiot.

* * *

With his back on the ground, a yell for help wanted to escape Izuku's throat. Part of him didn't want to call out. He could just die and he'll be fine.

His human instincts commanded him to escape from the slime monster. If anything, instincts came first before an thought process, so he booked it and got away for a good few meters until he tripped.

He glanced back at the slime monster that attacked him. He furrowed his brows. The monster didn't seem to be there. In fact, a thin man with a black hoodie and grey hair took its place.

What struck Izuku the most, however, was a severed hand placed to hide his face.

A harsh wind blew to Izuku's direction.

A handful of what seemed like dust blinded Izuku's eyes.

While rubbing his teary eyes, Izuku thanked the man, assuming he had saved him. However, the stranger was no longer there. He only caught a black-purple _something_ that vanished into nothingness.

 _That was strange._

Izuku decided to head home.

* * *

It was getting late. The sky was painted a raging orange that seemed mad at the world. However, people misinterpreted its feelings into something beautiful. But no. The sky was a violent orange. Like an uncontrollable campfire.

A sweaty Katsuki exited Izuku's favorite restaurant. What was he thinking? Why would Izuku eat his favorites at a time like this.

Blending with huge droplets of sweat were tears. Tears that Katsuki had no plan on shedding.

He wiped whatever liquid was on his face and pulled out his phone. He didn't want to do this, but he had to make sure Izuku was safe at all costs.

If he wanted to he a hero, that's where he wanted to start.

Assuming that Izuku wouldn't want to answer his phone, he called the Midoriya household landline.

"Come on . . . Pick up."

His heart raced as he waited for anyone to pick up. Sure enough, his call was accepted.

"Hello, Midoriya Inko speaking."

Katsuki's free hand balled into a fist. He exhaled for a short moment, after he had mustered the courage to speak.

"A-ah, Midoriya-san." His hand trembled. "Just wanna know if Izuku-chan is there."

"Oh, Katsuki-kun, you still haven't dropped that honorific for Izuku! But he still hasn't dropped his nickname for you, so I guess it's fine. But yes, Izuku is here."

Katsuki's heart was put at ease with her words. The idiot hasn't decided to kill himself yet.

"I'll give the phone to him if you—"

"No, no, no need. I'll just . . ." Katsuki had already contemplated on what he wanted to say. Actually saying it was the problem. "Can I go to your place and hang out with Izuku-chan?"

"Sure, Katsuki-kun! You're lucky I cooked extra katsudon today. You should eat dinner with us."

"Yeah. Thanks, Midoriya-san. I'll be there in a bit."

It seemed like the weight if the world was taken from Katsuki's shoulders.

Izuku was the only one who treated Katsuki in a special manner. People hanged out with the explosive boy out of submissive respect and fear. Other talked trash about him behind his back. The ones who had enough guts to pick a fight with him leaked that Izuku tried to protect Katsuki's name whenever they talked behind his back.

Even after all of that, Katsuki _still_ bullied Izuku.

Because he hated delusional pricks.

Izuku was one.

But aside from all of that, Izuku treated him in a very special way.

Like a friend, a fan, and like something else.

Katsuki couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

It only took approximately two seconds for Inko to open the door. And there he was. The prodigal son of her childhood friend, Mitsuki. He looked just as murderous as his mother. She allowed him inside with no hesitations. He removed his shoes and followed her.

"It's been a while since you last visited. Oh dear, you're a mess!" She handed a warm damp towel to Katsuki from the sink. "Try to freshen up. Izuku should have the clothes you left sometime last year. And dearie, excessive nitroglycerin won't attract any ladies."

Inko's auntie-ish behavior always threw Katsuki off. She was just too eccentric for Katsuki's liking.

She headed to the table and handed Katsuki two bowls of katsudon. "Here. Izuku will be more than happy to eat with you. He came home with quite a gloomy aura. Maybe he'll feel better if you try to stick with him."

 _Yeah, and I'm the one who made the idiot gloomy in the first place._

He nodded to Inko and knocked on Izuku's door, with the towel draped on his shoulders. With a shy squeak, the door opened with a part of Izuku's face checking the outside. There was no change in reaction as his eyes studied Katsuki. The door was left for Katsuki to enter.

Izuku's room was still littered with the All Might memorabilia. As always. Izuku must've saved up lots of his money to buy these. He set the bowls down on Izuku's computer desk. Izuku was slouched over on the bed. Katsuki closed the door, locking it as the light bang hid the locking sound.

He asked, "Are the walls soundproof?"

Izuku shook his head. "Not really. But it should . . ."

Katsuki didn't care if Izuku didn't want to finish his sentence. He stomped over to Izuku and grabbed Izuku's shirt and pulled him close. He ground his teeth and sent daggers straight to Izuku's eyes.

"What the fuck did you think of—making me worry like that, you fucking Deku?" Katsuki said that in a mix of whisper and growl.

Izuku stuttered, confusion and fear stirring in him, "I-I . . . Kacchan, I—" Izuku looked down and he pulled his weight down, falling to the bed. Everything was just—everything hurt. Every emotion he felt hurt him more. With rivers of tears, he buried his face in Katsuki's uniform.

"I'm such a Deku, Kacchan!"

That was the only part Katsuki understood. Every word Izuku said after was all quaky inaudible nonsense with hiccups. Katsuki had nothing to say but he rubbed Izuku's soft hair.

"Dumbass. I can't understand a single word you're saying."

He sat down next to Izuku. The other tried to fix himself. His face was a red hot puffy mess. Katsuki wiped Izuku's face with the towel. At least that got Izuku to stop bawling.

"Now say what you wanna say. Properly."

Izuku shook his head. "I can't, K-Kacchan. I'm too m-much of a Deku to keeee—keeee—" Tears, again.

"You're too much of a pussy-ass Deku to kill yourself."

Izuku bobbed his head up and down. Katsuki grunted and stood up. He searched Izuku's closet for his shirt. Again, more All Might memorabilia. Probably rarer ones.

"Where's my shirt? The Red Hot Chili Peppers one."

"A-ah—it's somewhere . . ."

Izuku pulled a section of the cabinet where he stored lots of more _private_ stuff he treasured. The very first thing he saw was the black shirt. It had a faint aroma of nitroglycerin. Katsuki snatched it from him and dressed up. He found the smaller boy staring at his body as he was naked from the upper body.

He grumbled. "What are you looking at me for?" The shirt still fit him. "You got a crush on me or something?"

Izuku flushed and defended himself. "Kacchan—what are you talking about?" He had to think of something, anything, to push away Katsuki's questioning. "The katsudon's gonna get cold. Let's eat."

"Hn."

Izuku grumbled as they ate in silence on his bed. He obviously didn't have a crush on Katsuki. He just found him quite attractive, for an asocial and violent guy. Maybe if he just didn't look like he's gonna set the person next to him in flames, then he'll consider it.

But goddamnit, Izuku wondered how it would feel for Katsuki to take care of him, 24/7.

The chopsticks clanked on Katsuki's bowl. "I'm gonna tell you something, Deku, and you better listen well, 'cuz no way in hell will I repeat myself."

Izuku nodded and turned to face Katsuki. His legs were in a W-position. Katsuki cringed, considering he knew that positioning one's legs like that is unhealthy, but he let it slide for then.

Katsuki cleared his throat. "One of the first steps to becoming the number-one hero is to have a fan. A stupid, fucking dedicated dumbass fan." Katsuki poked one of the chopsticks to Izuku's chest. "I wouldn't want you to die because you're my stupid, dedicated dumbass fan."

Katsuki still had so many words as to why he didn't want Izuku to kill himself. He couldn't admit all of them because, hell, he valued his pride more than anything. Still, Izuku's eyes were gleaming stars after having said that, so he didn't obligate himself in pleasing Izuku even further.

Izuku leaned into Katsuki and asked, "Does Kacchan value me that much?"

Katsuki went into defensive and ruffled Izuku's hair. "Idiot. Of course not." Pride, for fuck's sake.

Izuku was still beaming. He told himself, _Maybe he said no because Kacchan values me a lot more than that._

Katsuki commanded, "Turn around."

"Huh?"

Katsuki's glare was enough for Izuku to do as he said. "I . . ." Katsuki trailed off. Katsuki did not want to face Izuku. Not facing his victim made him feel braver, but inside, he knew he was being a coward.

"I'm sorry, Deku. For everything. For all the pain I've caused you."

"Kacchan . . ." Izuku fixed himself to defy Katsuki's order. He held a trembling hand. Trembling with what however? Anger? Sorrow? Katsuki's body was shaking and his eyes were bloodshot. "It's okay—"

"It's not! Are you dumber now, huh? Nothing I did was okay, Deku!" He clutched Izuku's shirt and pulled. "The guilt I'm feeling," Katsuki said through clenched teeth, "is nothing compared to the pain you went through. Even if you put my guilt at ease, it can never take back the years I tortured you. Even if you're a Deku, who's afraid to kill himself, I still gave you thoughts of suicide."

The candor of Katsuki's voice drove hundreds of daggers into Izuku's chest. "Hey, hey, hey." Izuku embraced the quaking Katsuki. "Kacchan, you're gonna make me cry if you keep on being hurt like that."

A thousand lightning bolts electrocuted Izuku's arm as Katsuki bit him into containing his mixed emotions. He had to deal with the excruciating pain. Soft hands caressed spiky blond hair. Izuku said, "Kacchan, I know this sounds wrong, but you can keep on biting me if it makes you feel better."

A harsh shove sent Izuku to the floor. Katsuki pointed at him with his eyes all-white. "You made it sound wrong, you fucking idiot! Why did you feel the need to point it out?!"

 _Ah, such a brute!_

"But yeah . . ."

Izuku rubbed his arm after standing up. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. Izuku wanted to make things right between him and Kacchan. He gave his sweetest smile to Katsuki that formed rowdy butterflies in Katsuki's stomach.

"Kacchan, let's start over."

Izuku scratched his green-black curls. That was all he wanted. At that point, he didn't anything else. Screw Quirks. Screw bullying. Screw being part of the bloody twenty percent. Screw being number one hero. Everything was far out of reach. But he can settle for what he knew he can reach.

"I don't know how," he continued. "We got a ton of years that would make this difficult, but uh—"

Izuku felt everything. The way Katsuki burned his skin to threaten him. The way his skin tingled when Katsuki used to tickle him when they were kids.

The way he tasted iron when Katsuki once punched his face.

The way he tasted the spiciness of the overcooked food Katsuki shared with him.

 **The way his heart stopped as Katsuki's shadow loomed his seat.**

 _The way his heart fluttered when Katsuki got him a pack of hero stickers for his birthday._

 **The way he felt the hate.**

 _The way he felt the love._

 **Theway** _theway_ **theway** _theway_ **theway** _theway_ **th—**

Before Izuku's knees touched the floor, Katsuki had caught him already. He was shivering. It wasn't cold.

Katsuki didn't know much about this, but at least he could be there. Katsuki felt liquid seeping its way into his clothes. Izuku mumbled through his teeth, "Too much . . . hurts. Can—" His heart squeezed and pumped into a rhythm he can't follow. He broke out in cold sweat and his pale hands went frigid.

Izuku felt too much of everything to be particular as to what he was feeling. All he knew was that breathing was pretty much impossible. He heard muffled out sounds from Katsuki, and then the warmth of another body left him in pain on the ground. Tears mixed with sweat as he gulped.

Two silhouettes rushed in his peripherals. As his sight got clearer, it was his mother and Kacchan, holding glasses of water. His pale hand reached for the one his mother was holding and he drank. He gradually felt better, glass after glass. Satiated, he leaned into Katsuki. Everything felt familiar.

Inko's motherly instincts told her to pry into what was happening. She asked, "Why did this happen?"

Katsuki wanted Izuku to rest, so he answered, "I'll explain later, auntie—"

" _We'll_ explain . . ." Izuku interrupted. He shouldn't have spoken, but he knew he had to at least back Katsuki up later. He wasn't doubtful that Katsuki would spill what has happened for years. His breathe hitched, prompting him to sip one more time.

Inko rubbed the luscious hair her son got from her. She hated seeing her poor son like this. He didn't usually have anxiety attacks—only in really stressful situations. And even at that point, she knew Izuku could actually handle a lot of mental pressure. She glanced at Katsuki. Usually, in most of their encounters, Katsuki always appeared to show a resilient façade. She couldn't see the usual confidence he was proud of, even when he was trying his best to keep a tough composure.

"Mom," croaked Izuku. He had calmed down after several minutes of silence. "Can . . . can me and Kacchan be alone for a sec?"

Inko was a bit hesitant as two pair of eyes pleaded that she left. She couldn't really say no to the both of them. Plus, she was sure she would get answers from the both of them later.

"Call me if you need anything," uttered Inko. Izuku nodded.

She planted a quick kiss on Izuku's forehead and ruffled Katsuki's hair, leaving the blond teenager quite annoyed.

The tension dissipated as she left the boys. Izuku dissolved into Katsuki's body and there he played with his glass. The remaining drops of water disappeared down his throat. Stupid Deku was as resilient as ever.

"I'm gonna rest on you for a while, Kacchan."

"We're seriously gonna tell your mom that I bullied you."

Izuku exhaled. His mom could be scary sometimes when someone hurt him, but this was Kacchan they were talking about. Izuku will try his best to have the least amount of punishment inflicted on Katsuki. But if they were lucky, the very least Kacchan would have had to do was to watch over him on the weekends she was gone. Izuku sighed again and reassured Katsuki that he'll try his best.

"Just promise me that we'll start over."

Katsuki would never make a promise that wouldn't be beneficial to him. He didn't like people, nor did people like him. It was fine; he didn't care. Less promises. But this was a promise worth having.

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He stood up and dusted off his shirt. With determined red eyes, he offered a dry hand to Izuku. He offered a hand that caused Izuku hurt and pain, but also a hand that was the door to a new and better tomorrow. Izuku can't wait to accept the hand. The sitting boy gleamed.

"I'm Katsuki Bakugou. My Quirk is Explosive Sweat. My dream is to become the number one hero."

Two hands made contact and the other one was pulled up. Green eyes locked with red ones. A smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Bakugou-san. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm kinda Quirkless. And my dream . . ."

At that point, Izuku didn't know what to say.

Everything has led to this moment. Izuku was new. He had new opportunities. Hell, it was impossible for him to be number one hero. He had lost hope on that. It was a darn bad world he lived in.

But inside him blossomed a "what if." There were so many careers to choose from. Dreams and aspirations to chase at the ends of the earth, but Izuku had a blank. But maybe, just maybe, he could find solace in the exact opposite of the statement "Heroes need to have Quirks." He smiled. He wanted to be of help to heroes. But how? A bug fluttered in the gears of his mind.

"Well, my dream is to be number one."


End file.
